Harry Potter Rabbit
by jojo3112
Summary: Toonboy Harry goes to Hogwarts, what happens when Toons and wizards mix?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Rabbit-Potter

It was Halloween and the Potter family were happily sitting in the sitting room of their little cottage in Godrics Hollow. James was playing with their one year old son Harry Potter, who had unruly raven black hair just like his father and emerald green eyes like his mother. Lily was happily looking at the two most important boys in her life and thinking about what she would if either of them would ever get hurt.

Lily Potter was thinking about her best friend Jessica. She hopes that her friend will get the package she had send. In it Lily had sent a receiver portstone so she could send Harry away when she had to. The reason she had done this was for when Lord Voldemort would come for Harry. _Why, oh why was that prophecy given?_ She thought with sadness and a foreboding feeling as the clock started to signal 10 o'clock.

The wards all started to blare as a black hooded figure strode to the house. James immediately took his wand and started chanting to active the traps they had placed throughout the gardens and the hallways. In the meantime, Lily went upstairs to Harry's room and prepared the portkey to send Harry to her friend. She was almost finished when she heart a maniacal laugh from behind the door to the room and prayed that it would all work. The door shattered and Voldemort stepped inside the room and strode to the boy in the basket in the crib. Before he came to the child, he heard the mother screaming "PLEASE, TAKE ME, PLEASE. LEAVE HARRY ALONE. JUST TAKE ME, PLEASE!". He tried to push her aside, but when she didn't butch he send her the killing curse and simply strode over her dead body. Voldemort spoke the words: "Avada Kedavra" and looked on as the sickly green light shot towards the baby, but instead of killing the child like it was mend to do, it was absorbed by a rune on the child's forehead and send back to the recipient, who crumbled to dust.

When Albus Dumbledore took the child from Hagrid he glanced at the basket it was lying in and sad it softly on the porch of 4 Privet Drive, Little Wiging. He was thinking about his plans for when Harry would come to Hogwarts looking for salvation and could easily be manipulated to do anything the old headmaster wanted him to do. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't see the small glow that shone of the lightning bolt scar that sad upon the babes forehead, something that would change all his plans for the future wizarding world.

As soon as all three wizards had left the area, the light from the scar started to come aglow again, but this time much brighter. It gradually became brighter and brighter, till the whole street was lit, before it suddenly went out. There was no trace left of the baby boy or the basket he had been lying in.

Jessica looked up as an owl swooped down to her kitchen-window. It stood out from the surrounding as the owl looked normal, while its surroundings was completely in toon form as he was in toontown, but as this wasn't the first time the owl had been here, he wasn't scared. Jessica looked at the package the owl had just deposited in the carrot cake she had been backing for her husband and thought gingerly back to the first time when an owl had come with a letter from her friend Lily. She took the package out of the cake and, after setting a bowl with normal water and a bowl with normal bacon for the owl, she read the envelope that had been stuck to the package.

Dear Jessica,

I hope this package will be delivered to you without a problem.  
In it you will find a flat stone with runes on it, could you please place this on a flat surface with the written side up.

The stone it a portstone and I activate it, it will deposit a small basket with my son Harry in it.  
You know that in the past year I have been in hiding, but I start to get the feeling that life won't stay simple any longer. I hope that I don't have to use this, but know that if Harry has come to you in the near future, that I am most probably dead and he wasn't send to any of his godparents.

I wish that I didn't have to sound so desperate, but I live in desperate times, maybe Harry will be save with you in toontown until the time comes that he has to go to Hogwarts, but until then, could you be like a mother for him and teach him everything you know about my world.

Hopefully till next time,

Lily Potter, nee Evans

Jessica was shocked by the letter and saw that it was send to her a week before Halloween, which it was today. She quickly put the stone on the table in her kitchen and thought about everything she knew of her witch friend and hoped that nothing would happen.

 _Later in the middle of the night_

Jessica sleepily looked at her alarmclock and saw that it was 1 o'clock and wondered why she had woken up when she saw a bright flash outside that looked like it came from the kitchenwindow and heard a baby's cry. A cold feeling settled in her stomach as she slowly walked downstairs. What Lily had feared apparently had happened as she saw a little basket with a baby boy in it on the tablet she had lain on the table. Quickly she went to the child and cradled him in her arms, where he fell asleep again.

Roger came down to see what the noise was all about and was quite surprised to see his wife with a human baby in her arms.

A young human boy walked through Los Angeles, Tweety sitting on his head and Meowth walking next to him. For the tourists who saw to the strange sight it was unbelievable, but for the people of LA it was simply toonboy Harry and his friends walking to their next adventure.

Harry was animatedly talking to his toon friends about the cartoons he was going to play in. "What kind of cartoon are you going again Harry?" Meowth asked with his raspy voice. "I'm going to do a series of episode where a jump into different cartoon shows and have an adventure with the characters before leaving again." Harry answers with a big grin on his face. "I'm already looking forwards to the episode where I'm going to be with you two."

The three were so caught up in their discussion that they didn't notice that they ran into a young girl until they fell over. The girl was about the same age as Harry and had very bushy hair. Her eyes went wide when she saw the two toons that were with the boy and almost screamed with joy "Oh my God, it is so awesome to meet you guys. I hoped so much I would meet a toon, let alone two of my favorite in the world. My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." The now named Hermione said with a squeal. Harry shook a bit with laughter and introduced himself: "Hey, my name is Harry Rabbit and these are my friends Tweety and Meowth. I take it you are visiting LA with your parents." Hermione beamed with the kind reaction and nodded. "Would you like to come to Maroon Studios with me, I was going to see how the latest cartoon of my parents was going." Harry asked her as he helped her stand up. "I would love to, but I would have to ask my parents first though." Hermione replied before looking at the two adults who were standing a little bit away, looking with mirth at the children. "Mom, dad, may I go with Harry to the film studios?" Hermione askes with puppy eyes while looking up at her parents. "Of course dear, if Harry doesn't mind that we come along as well at least." her mother told her with a smile. And so they all went to the studios, Hermione questioning Harry about everything that had to do with toons. He happily answered every question she asked and asked her in return about her own life.

When they finally came to the studios, the two had become vast friends and Harry had given Hermione the nickname Mieny. Harry skipped as he went inside, greeting every toon he came across with a happy "Hello!".

When they got into the studio Harry immediately ran to Jessica Rabbit and gave her a big hug and said: "Hey mom, how is the filming going?" "We're almost ready to begin. Are you looking forward to your first cartoon with us?" She asks with a smile on her face. "Absolutely, I can't wait to begin my adventures." Harry said with a grin on his face.

A stage-assistant came to them and said: "We start filming in 5 minutes."

Harry looked back to the Granger "Wish me luck" he said before quickly spinning on the spot. When he stopped spinning he had changed into a toon version of himself and jumped in front of the camera.

The Grangers were all gaping at the young boy they had met and the crazy things he did while acting in the cartoon. Meowth was softly laughing at their reaction and said "Harry isn't your average kid, as you can see. He has been able to do that trick for as long as I know him and it still amazes me."

At the end of the shoot Harry skipped back to his new friends and asked, "What did you think of my acting? I hope I did alright." "You were amazing Harry, I can't wait to start the cartoon series we've been talking about" a man called out as he quickly walked towards them with a brought smile on his face. "Hello mister Acme, great to see you. These are my friend Hermione Granger and her parents." Harry explained while motioning to the small family next to him.

"How wonderful to meet you all" Mister Acme said "Why don't you show Hermione around the plot while I have a little shat with her parents" "Sure Acme, are you coming Mieny?" And Harry took his friends arm and ran off to a group of toons a little way of.

Acme stood next to the Grangers and looked happily at the children running around. "You know, this is the first time I see Harry with a normal friend." He said ruefully. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see, for the series we want to film with Harry we need a normal family where he stays at for the beginning and end of each episode and we haven't yet found one. Would you mind being this family?"

When the Grangers heard this request the understood what he was asking them, he wanted them to star in a cartoon/real series with Harry and asked "Could we have some time to think about it?" "Of course, if you would come my office in about an hour I will have the proposition worked out and you can decide whether to do it or not. I now have to go and meet a couple of toons for their next shoot, see you later." And the man walked off to a group of chatting bunnies.

In the end it was decided that the Grangers were going to stay in America for the rest of the summer holidays and would star in the toon series 'Harry Rabbit and his toony adventures'. After each episode in a toon Harry would take a little souvenir with him to show Hermione and then he would tell about his adventure. When filming was finished to children would keep on playing with the souvenirs and find interesting ways to combine them, but everything had to come to an end and at the end of August the Grangers prepared for their flight back home to England.

Since then Harry and Hermione have become the best friends and many episodes have been filmed about Harry's adventures in the different cartoonworlds. The series was viewed in many countries around the world and the fanbase had become pretty big.

It was now the summer of Harry's 11th birthday and something unusual happened while filming. Hermione turned around like Harry and changed into a toon herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit, only the idea

Harry and Hermione were happy that they were going to start filming their next season of Harry Rabbit and looking forward to the adventures Harry would have. They were still wondering what special thing would happen this season to spice up the story.

Hermione was a little sad that she couldn't go with Harry and believed that if she really wanted she could do it. So for the umpteenth time she started to spin around and kept on thinking about how she would look like as a toon and she started to feel something strange. When she stopped spinning she looked at the mirror in her bedroom and saw her jaw literally fall to the floor, because she actually looked like a toon. She immediately ran out of her bedroom and smashed into her best friends room that was on the other side of the hallway while trying to get to him as fast as possible.

When Harry looked what the all the noise against his trailer was about he saw a toon that looked like his friend Hermione. After the birds had flown away from her hid against the trailer he saw that it was actually her. "Hermione, how the hell have you become a toon!" He cried out loud with a bit of worry on his face. He knew he could do it because of the blood-adoption with his parents, but Hermione hadn't so how was it possible that she had turned into a toon. "I don't know Harry, I was simply trying to spin around like you do while thinking about how I would look like as a toon and when I stopped spinning I looked like this." Hermione explained. "Hermione, could you try turning back human, because I think I might know what we're going to do this season." Harry said while looking thoughtful.

Hermione went to stand a bit away from Harry and started spinning again while thinking how she looked on the poster that was hanging on the wall in Harry's room. She felt the same strange feeling as before and when she stopped, she looked down and saw that she was her plain old self again. With a smile she hugged Harry and asked "Do you think I can come with you on your adventures this time Harry?" "I think that it is time to visit a couple of old friends and see what they think about having two kids on their show for an episode." Harry said with mischievous smile on his face.

They first went down to the living room to show Hermione's trick to her parents and they were as shocked as the children about what their daughter was able to do. Mrs. Granger said: "Children, maybe it is a good idea that we first ask Merlin whether he knows how this is possible, because even though it is amazing dear. I don't want something bad to happen to you with this new ability." The children thought about it and agreed that it was a smart move.

After a short drive to toontown they came to Merlin's cottage. They knocked on the door and Archimedis came out and told them to go around the back where Merlin was already waiting for them. "Ah children, I was already wondering when you would come. I take it Hermione did something that was rather unusual?" "Oh, it is unbelievable grandpa Merlin. I can change into a toon now, just like Harry." Hermione cried out loud while giving a hug to the old toon wizard.

"Oh really now? You could show to me please?" Merlin asked with a grin on his face. Hermione nodded, took a step back and started to spin. When she stopped she was a toon again. "Do you know how I am able to do this grandpa?" Hermione asked. "Yes my dear. It is something I thought was a big possibility, namely that you are a witch." Merlin said while looking at the toongirl. "Just like Harry is a wizard who will go to a magic school, I thought you would be one as well, but I had to wait till there was proof of my suspicions." Harry, Hermione and her parents were all shocked, but then the children squealed. They had been worried that they wouldn't be able to stay together when Harry had to go to a magical school in September, but now they would be able to go together.

"So if I understand this correctly." Mrs. Granger sais "Hermione's ability to change into a toon is simply accidental magic and there's no bad effects that could come from it?" "Exactly, it is completely natural to her body, although I doubt she could change like Harry can, only change from normal to toon and back." Everybody was happy to hear that.

The children staid with Merlin to help Hermione adjust to the toon laws of physics she was subjected to while in toonform. To remember them she had them written on a piece of paper.

 _CARTOON PHYSICS: The 11 basic laws_

 _Law I_

 _Any body suspended in space will remain in space until made aware of its situation._

 _A toon steps off a cliff, expecting further pastureland. They will keep on walking till they look down. At this point, the familiar principle of 10 meter per second per second takes over._

 _Law II_

 _Any body in motion will tend to remain in motion until solid matter intervenes suddenly._

 _No matter how a cartoon character moves forwards, the only way to stop when at high speed is by impact with a solid object._

 _Law III_

 _Any body passing through solid matter will leave a perforation conforming to its perimeter._

 _This happens whenever a cartoon character leaves through a wall and leaves a cookie-cutout._

 _Law IV_

 _It takes even time or longer for something to fall from twenty stories high, than it is for the toon who let it fall to run all the stairs to capture the object._

 _The object is always priceless, fragile and will still break on the ground._

 _Law V_

 _All principles of gravity are negated by fear._

 _Anything that could shock a toon or make them afraid will launch them away from what shocked them. For this principle the toon never has to touch the ground._

 _Law VI_

 _As speed increases, objects can be in several places at once._

 _When two or more cartoon characters are fighting they will change into a cloud where each could have multiple heads and more than two hands or feet show._

 _A wacky or crazy character could manage self/replication when he-she goes at manic high speeds, this could be achieved by ricocheting of walls._

 _Law VII_

 _Certain body's van pass through solid walls painted to resemble tunnel entrances while others can't_

 _When somebody paints on a wall to trick somebody ells, then they themselves won't be able to pursue the one they tried to trap._

 _Portable holes work_

 _Law VIII_

 _Any violent rearrangement of feline matter is impermanent._

 _Whatever you do to a cartoon cat, they will always get back to normal._

 _Cats and coyotes will take the shape of their container if it's smaller or in an usual shape._

 _Law IX_

 _Everything falls faster than an anvil. ( A falling anvil will always land on a cartoon character's head, no matter what.)_

 _Law X_

 _For every vengeance there is an equal and opposite revengeance._

 _This law is in both the real and toon world and that is why real humans need to see it happen to a duck._

 _Law XI_

 _Any kind of vehicle will appear when a toon crosses a road._

 _Law amendment A_

 _A sharp object will always propel a character upward._

 _Law amendment B_

 _Certain "cool" characters can make things materialize from behind their back._

 _Law amendment C_

 _Explosions are never fatal for a character, they merely turn the toon black and smokey._

 _Law amendment D_

 _Gravity works in waves when it works in correlation with law I. First the feet will fall, while the legs lengthen until the body falls, where the neck will stretch until the head goes down as well, where they will take their original form again._

The children were also taught a couple of simple spells that Merlin still knew from his old days, like the levitation and the shrinking charms he used the Disney movie "Sword in the Stone". In the weeks following their discovery Harry and Hermione went back to filming the tv-show as well, but this time Hermione went with Harry into the different cartoonshows and there they found the limit on Hermione's changing ability. For u see, Harry would always change into the toonversion of himself that had the same style of drawing as the characters from the show they were in, but Hermione would always look the same while in toonform. This was a great bonus in their shows that they frequently used to enhance the adventures.

It was almost the end of the summer holidays and the last day of shooting for the new season when two owls flew into the studios and landed on the shoulders of the two kid-stars. Each had a letter with in green ink their name and where they lived, even to in which room they slept in. On the back of the letter was a wax seal with a weapon on it. In each quarter there was a lion, a raven, a snake and a batcher with in the middle an H. The children new that their acceptance letters had come and quickly ran to Hermione's parents to tell them the news. The crew of the studio they had been filming in scratched their heads and shrugged and thought it was simply a toonkids thing.

When they showed Merlin their letters the next day he told them: "Well children, it looks like we're going to London. So better pack your bags, because we'll be leaving tomorrow morning and staying at one of my old places, alright?" and he began packing his own things, while thinking about what mayhem they would start when wizarding Britain got their Boy-Who-Lived back a little different then expected.

I will try to be consistend in when I upload this story, but this is a new concept for me to do and I would love to know what my readers think about my story.

The cartoon laws of physics are based on the list used in Harri Rabbit: A Potter's Tail by Contramancer.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Roger Rabbit.

Harry Potter and the Granger family flew with Merlin through the toonworld to Britain, as there was an entrance into this world in every mayor country. Roger and Jessica staid in America as they still had cartoons to film and they thought it was best not to show the British wizarding that toons existed. While traveling on the magic carpet (from Aladdin), who was happy to help them, the Grangers saw more of the toonworld than they had ever expected there to be. Eventually they left through a hillside opening close to Leavesden studio's and went to Merlin's old castle.

When they entered they were amazed by the beauty of the castle. Long tapestry's hung from the walls with depiction of battles and great warriors. In the great hall they found a round table and behind each seat there was a portrait of a knight. Their sword in their scabbards and lying on the table in a circle. Each member of the group was shown his/her room and was told to relax and explore, because the next day they would all go to Diagon Alley.

The next day when everybody came down for breakfast they had the shock of their lives, because Merlin didn't look like his cartoon self, but as how he looked like century ago when he helped Arthur in Camelot. He was softly grinning at the shocked faces on his friends faces and waved them to the breakfast table that had a complete English Breakfast waiting for them.

"Grandpa Merlin?" Hermione asked, "How come you look like a normal person instead of a toon?" "Well my dear, I thought it would be a good idea to look normal for where we are going. There is also the fact that they wouldn't have believed that I was actually Merlin, unless I looked like this." Merlin explained while watching as the people he saw as his people had breakfast. Hermione had been wondering what Merlin was going to do when they would leave for Diagon Alley.1

Once breakfast was over they all gathered around a rope that Merlin had enchanted into a Portkey and grabbed on. When they appeared in the alley they stood in front of a big white building. "Children, this is Gringotts bank. It is run by goblins and is probably the safest place in this world." Merlin explained while they walked up the stairs towards the doors. "In this world, grandpa? Do you mean that there is a safer place where Harry lives?" ( They had come to the conclusion that talking about the toonworld wouldn't have been a good idea, so they tried not to mention it) Hermione asked, just as inquisitive as always. "I think there is, if only for the different people that there." Merlin answers when they stand before the doors.

On each side of the doors stands a goblin in full armor. Written on the door it says:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Slowly they walked into the hall behind the doors. All became quite as the group walked towards the headteller. Quickly people started to gossip around them saying things like: "Isn't that Dumbledore?" "No, he doesn't have the right glasses." And "Is that Harry Potter?"

"May your enemies tremble in fear." Merlin said politely. "And may there blood paint your path." The goblin teller answered with respect. "It is not often that a wizard knows our greetings wizard. What can I do for you?" "May we access a couple of vaults and maybe see an accountant manager, goblin warrior?" Merlin asked with a solemn look. "Of course sir, may I know which accounts you want to look into?" the goblin asked sternly. "The Emrys and Potter accounts would be a good idea I think." Merlin said, having a smile on his face when he said this.

I'm sorry that this one is so short, but I really wanted to do a cliff-hanger. So for compensation I will explain how Merlin came to be a toon in America, while he started as the high wizard of king Arthur.

After he had been Arthur's most trusted adviser for years Merlin felt that his time was nearing, so he did a ritual he had been researching that would change a person, body and all, into a living portrait. The difference with moving portraits that were common in the wizarding world is that his portrait would know everything he knew and would in a certain way make him immortal, what he hadn't expected was how far the change would go.

In the years after his "death" he saw how his family and friends mourned his death, but they also all promised to his portrait to make his teaching live on. His four priced students started a school for all the young witches and wizards in the world, so they all could learn from what he had found.

In the meantime, his portrait staid in the Emrys castle where he kept on advising his family. What he hadn't told his family though, was that he could come out of his portrait and research further, leaving hints for his family. He had promised himself that he would only tell of his true powers to the one who could figure out his secret.

In the end it was a squib descendant who figured it out. He was the first squib in the Emrys family and though his family still loved he wasn't as cared for as his siblings. One night he went downstairs while the rest of the castle was asleep and knocked on the frame of Merlin's portrait and asked "Grandpa Merlin, could you give me a hug please, I know you could do that?" Merlin woke up from his slumber and gave a small smile before walking out of portrait and giving the young man a hug. After that night young Kepple would often be found talking to the old wizard.

When his eleventh birthday came and went without him getting a Hogwarts letter his parents came to the conclusion that he should leave the castle. They sent him to Irish friends of theirs who adopted him into the Disney family as they didn't have children of their own. His parents told him he could take one thing with him into the muggleworld and he asked for Merlin's portrait. As Merlin wanted to go with the young man the family allowed it and Kepple went on his merry way.

In the years after that the Disney family would emigrate to Canada and in the years after travel America. The living portrait would be kept a family secret that would only be told to the wives and husbands after their marriages had taken place. Eventually the son of Kepple, Walter, would ask his many great-grandfather whether he would like to go watch a cartoon with the young boy and Merlin agreed. What Merlin hadn't expected to happen was that the door and the back of his portrait would open and the cartooncharacters from the film he had seen with Walter all came to talk to him. They told him that they knew of the human world and would like to interact with it to make better films, but that they couldn't without a portal.

Merlin immediately started researching potential places for a portal and after years of researching the ritual he had to do for the portal to be stable he came upon a crosspoint of multiple leylines beneath a hill near Hollywood in California. When Walt moved here to start his cartoonstudios Merlin went to work. He made the first portal to toontown and thus toonworld.

Once Merlin went to toonworld for the first time he changed into a toon himself and was happily surprised, but knew that he could be a valuable help to his grandson in this form as he could tell Walt of the ideas that the toons had. In the end the toons started to interact with more people and whenever a new character was drawn they would shortly after appear in toontown, oftentimes with a passport saying they were employers of the company that made their drawing.

I hope you liked this explanation and I would love to explain other things that you might wonder about.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Rabbit Potter Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or Who framed Roger Rabbit, only this idea

I know that I'm a day early, but I won't have time tomorrow so I update today instead. Next week will still be on friday.

After Merlin's request was heard by everyone in the entrance hall it became so quite you could hear a pin drop. "Would you and mister Potter be willing to do a bloodtest to make certain that you are who you say you are?" the goblin teller asked. "Of course, master teller. Though it might be a good idea if we did this in one your offices." Merlin answered with a smile.

A goblin runner was quickly called by the teller and the group was led through a couple of tunnels to an office with the on the door **YOSEMITE GRIP, POTTER ACCOUNT MANAGER,** where they knocked on the door and went inside. Harry and Hermione giggled softly at the name, thinking of their small cowboyfriend back in America and when they saw the goblin manager they realized that the two people had more in common than their name. Although not as great as Sam's mustache, the goblin still had an impressive one in a dark brown/red color.

After a quick bloodtest it was confirmed that Merlin and Harry were who they said they were and they came down to business. "I was wondering when you would come, as I have heard many great stories about you Mr. Potter from my uncle Sam." Grip said with a toothy goblin smile. "Sorry sir, but we didn't have a reason till now to come and meet you. We had everything we needed back home." Harry answered truthfully, becoming at ease to hear that the resemblance Hermione and he had seen was with a reason. "In my papers it says that you should be living with your relatives in Little Hangleton, Surrey with Albus Dumbledore as your magical guardian. I always doubted this, but couldn't change anything without you here." Grip said while looking at a file on his desk. "Harry never lived with those relatives as his mother had enchanted his basket to come to the Rabbit family if he was left with those people. When it comes to his magical guardian, I would like it if you could change that to my name. Even Albus can't fight me for guardianship of somebody I see as my grandson." Merlin said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I will do that in a moment Mr. Emrys. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Grip asked. "Yes, I would like an inheritance test to be done on the children, I have the feeling that it will give interesting results." Merlin said, "Could you prepare these to be taken after we come back from the vaults?" "Of course Mr. Emrys, I will call Griphook, my son, to help you. See you later."

The family were led to a couple of minecarts and had a thrilling ride through the caves beneath Gringotts. After getting a quick glance of Harry's trust vault and getting two pouches full of coins, one for Harry and one for Hermione, they descended further till they came to vault #1, the Emrys vault. Inside they found weapons and armors from the middle ages up till modern times and quite a few of Merlin's inventions from when he was still human.

After they came back to Yosemite's office the children were instructed to each drop 3 drops of blood in a potions vile and swirl it for a while before letting the contents flow over a piece of parchment. After the potions had been absorbed writing began to appear. On Harry's it said:

Harry James Rabbit Pottet

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Potter

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Black

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Peverell

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Gryffindor

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Slytherin

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Ravenclaw

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Hufflepuff

That gave the young man a bit of a shock, but when they saw Hermione's parchment, they were completely flabbergasted because it said:

Hermione Jean Granger

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Emrys

Heir of the Ancient and most Noble house of Le Fey

"I knew that there was a reason why a felt like I should be a grandfather to you children" Merlin said with a knowing smile. "This also explains why Hermione was able to get the ability to transform into a toon. She had it already in her family history." "Well, then you really deserve the title of grandfather for the children Merlin." Dan Granger said with a grin before smacking the old wizard's shoulder. "I think we are done here Grip, but we would like to stay in contact if that is possible?" Emma Granger asked politely. "No problem Mr. Granger. When my uncle heard that I was your manager he gave me a toonphone for easy contact, so if you need anything when it comes to finances you just have to give a call." Grip answered and gave his businesscard.

After saying good bye to Yosemite Grip they quickly went down the list of things to purchase, though they left the telescope to buy it in the muggleworld after they saw how outdated the wizarding ones were. Eventually they had only the wands and the books left. As the adults knew that both Harry and Hermione loved to read in their spare time they first went to the wand maker, so they could spent the rest of the day looking for interesting books.

When they stepped into Olivander's shop they found a dusty place full with rectangular boxes. "Welcome Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would meet you." a creepy voice suddenly said from behind them, which shocked the whole group and made Harry shoot into the rafters. Although he wasn't in toonform, sometimes the cartoon laws of physics still acted up around him. "Oh, I've never seen anyone have that kind of reaction before." Olivander said with a small cackle. Harry quickly calmed down and with some help from Merlin came back to the ground.

"Shall we see what wand will choose you?" Olivander asked and quickly started with giving Harry wand after wand, snatching it out of his hand, before he could even register holding something. After a while the pile on the desk became quite big until Ollivander said: "Holley with a phoenix feather, 11 inches ( 28 cm)". When Harry touched this wand he felt a little shockwave go through his arm, but it felt a little of to him. "Sir, may I try something, he doesn't feel complete yet." After Olivander nodded, wondering what the young man would do. He had never expected for the boy whirl around in a small tornado and after appear as a drawn version of himself with the wand still in his hand. Harry asked Hermione to hold his wand, and after another tornado took back the wand. "Yes, I now feel like he's perfectly aligned with me." Harry said with a smile on his face. Olivander went through the same steps with Hermione and she ended with a Vine wood and dragon heartstring, 10 3/4 inches ( 27,3 cm) that she had to toonefy as well, just like Harry's.

After paying they quickly left the wandshop and went to Florish and Blotts for their books. After finding the books from the list, they found a bookshelf called 'Harry Potter' and found that there were adventure books about Harry without them even knowing about it. Dan, who was the contract manager for the children, was enraged and immediately called their lawyer. "Eddie Valiant here, lawyer and researcher for the toons." "Hi Eddie, it's Dan Granger. You know that the kids are magical and will be going to this private school in Scotland right." "Of course Dan, you told me couple of weeks ago, did they already do something that is sew worthy." "You could say that yes, we are at the bookshop where the children have to get their books and there is a whole shelf with Harry Potter adventure stories, but nowhere is there a sign that it was approved by us." "Who copyright problems, does are the best. I will immediately sat up a lawsuit and send a couple of my toon workers to investigate. Anything else Dan?" "No, that was it Eddie. Thanks already, see you next week." And Dan hung up his phone. After that explosion the family quickly went back home, not seeing an old man standing in front of the bookshop with a look of shock and anger on his face.

How comes that Yosemite Grip and Yosemite Sam, the crazy cowboy with the red mustache, are related. The story is that back in the time of the wild west the Gringotts had sent a couple of goblins to look for gold and Sam was one of them. He was inspired by the humans and started to dress like a cowboy whenever he had to walk around topside. One day he was walking alone when he found what looked like a goldline and where he might find gold if he dug the right way, but instead after a couple of hits with his pickaxe he suddenly found himself in the toonworld and transformed into a toon without a way to go back.

When Merlin opened the first portal in LA he immediately went to look for goblins and quickly found out that a Gringotts facility had actually opened up in LA. After he had told his story the goblins in America send a message to his family in Europe and they visited him. Sadly, all the members of the family that he knew had already died except for his little brother, who had just started school when he went away and was now the elder of the family. The Yosemites happily took him back into the family and the children often come and have some fun on his toon range where they can play without a care in the world.

I want to give shout out to lokarryn, StrongGuy159, celf and Zak saturday 1 for their great reviews.

BTW lokarryn, thanks for reminding me of Eddie and the gang. I had been looking for a WFRR figure as a lawyer and you gave him to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

It was a week after the trip to Diagon Alley and Harry and Hermione were pumped up to see Hogwarts. It was the first of September and the family wanted to be at the station at 9 o'clock to make certain that all the preparations were complete. Harry had the Cheshire cat on the shoulders while Hermione was chatting with Meowth.

When the Grangers, Harry, Merlin and their pets/animal friends went through the portal in Kingscross they were amazed by the beautiful scarlet train waiting for them. Close by there stood a table with a couple stacks of magazines, while behind there were boxes with even more magazines. On a chair behind the table sat a young girl, about a year younger than Harry and Hermione, with white blond hair and radishes as earrings. "Hey Luna, ready to give out the first HRP adventure comics for wizards?" Harry asked while grinning at the young girl. "Absolutely Harry, I just hope there won't be to many wrackspurt that steal the comics before they are read. I hope Hatter will come by to help, he is always so helpful." Luna answered with a whimsical smile.

Harry and Hermione happily started chatting with Luna and talking about how they hoped the day would go, while in the meantime making a few last adjustment to the table. There was a table next to it where Harry and Hermione were going to sit to give out autographs to the muggleborns till 10.55. Now it was only a question of waiting.

To make certain that Muggleborns knew where to go to they had put up a board on the wall of the portal saying ' **Go through this wall if you want a wizarding comic of the Adventures of Harry Rabbit Potter'.** The nice thing about this was that the board was enchanted so that muggles would read that there was going to be comics given out for free on a later date that week in the station. They had put up these same banners throughout the station giving muggleborn children directions to the right station.

At around 10 o'clock the first families started to come through the portal and when the children saw Harry and Hermione sitting behind a table next to stacks of HRP comics they became ecstatic and immediately went to get a comic. After getting one they also went to get them signed by their idols before happily saying goodbye to their parents and settling into a carriage. Even those children who were going for their last year wanted a comic. A couple of wizarding families came by as well, wondering what all the ruckus was about and most children took a comic as well, just to have something fun to read while in the train.

Sadly the Hatter didn't come by and at 10.55 Harry and Hermione sadly had to say that they had to stop handing out signatures as they were going to be in the train as well and didn't want to get stuck behind. All the parents understood and told their children that if they were lucky, that Harry and Hermione would maybe sign there comics when they were in the train instead.

Nobody saw a frazzled family of redheads coming onto the station just before the train was about to leave, the mother of the group muttering "Where is that boy, Dumbledore promised me he would be lost on the muggleside of the portal."

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their compartment and looking at the scenery outside and chatting a little, both with each other and with their pet friends. Meowth was contently sitting on the bench while being patted by Hermione and telling about one of the adventures he had been on with Jessi and James in the pokemon series. Cheshire was taking a nap and unconsciously fading in and out of sight. "What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione asked after a while. "I was wondering what kind of adventures we will get into Hermione." Harry said with a smile. "I have the feeling that Hogwarts will have a whole lot of surprises waiting for us."

Eventually the train stopped at Hogsmead station. The two child stars had been visited by a couple of muggleborns who wanted their autographs and by the snack lady. There had also been a visit by both a redhead and an albino kid with thugs who both only wanted to see Harry Potter and when Harry told them that his name was Harry RABBIT Potter the redhead refused to acknowledge it and the albino kid laughed at him for the silly name and said that he apparently had been brought up by the wrong sort of people and a lost cause. They were both sent away by a scratch attack from Meowth after which Cheshire did a couple of tricks with their stuff just for laughs.

On the station a big man called out "All first years, first years this way". They followed the man to small boat where he told them "Four to a boat." Harry and Hermione sat down and were quickly accompanied by a nervous boy who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and a dark skinned kid named Dean Thomas. When the four children saw the castle while floating over the lake they were all amazed, though Harry and Hermione immediately started to compare it to the princess castles they had seen in toonworld and came to the conclusion that it looked most like Belle's castle.

When they came to the shore the big man asked "Hey kid, is this your toad?" and showed a toad to Neville, "Trevor! Thank you sir." Neville said while still looking very nervous. They were shown up a couple of stairs and stood before a couple of big wooden doors. The big man knocked on the doors with his big knuckles and shortly after a woman in dark green robes opened and said "Thank you for bringing the children Hagrid." She said to the big man, after which he left. "No problem professor McGonagall." She quickly gathered the students and let them to a chamber where they had to wait for a little while.

After a little while Harry and Hermione heard a shriek and when they turned around they saw a couple of ghost flying through the wall. "I wonder whether Casper would like to come and visit. It seems like he would be right at home hear." Harry whispered to Hermione who gave a giggle and a nod as a response, while watching the ghost leave through the opposite wall of where they came from. Shortly afterwards professor McGonagall came back at let them to the Great Hall.

Once inside the two toonchildren were stunned by the ceiling where they could watch the night sky. Eventually they came to the front of the hall before the teacher's table where an old pointed hat was sitting on a stool. All the first-years started murmuring between themselves, wondering what would happen next when a seem on the hat opened and it started to sing:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry and Hermione were pleased to see a talking hat, it mend that there were still some toonish things in the wizarding world that they could play with.

Professor McGonagall started to read names from a long list and soon she called out the name "Granger, Hermione". Hermione happily skipped to the stool and let the hat be put on her head where it quickly fell over her eyes. After only 30 seconds the hat called out "Griffindor" where after Hermione skipped to the designated table. After a while the albino kid was sorted into Slytherin where he smugly walked towards before falling flat on his face as Cheshire had silently knotted his shoelaces while he had been sitting on the stool. He eventually sat down at the slytherin table with a red flustered face.

Eventually it was Harry's turn when the professor called out "Potter-Rabbit, Harry" and the hall instantly started to hum from all the students whispering to each other, wondering where the Rabbit surname came from. Harry confidently walked towards the stool and put the hat on his head himself.

"Hello mister Potter Rabbit" the hat said inside Harry's head "You are quite an adventures fellow aren't you." "Thank you for the compliment mister Hat" Harry answered back. "May I pull a prank with you after you have sorted me?" "Of course Mr. Rabbit-Potter. I believe it will be very funny to see the headmasters reaction to the stunt you want to pull off. Now let see." The hat said after which he started to softly murmur words like "Very brave", "a good like", "cunning without end" "Yes, Mr. Rabbit-Potter I think I know where to put you, have fun in GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry stood up and took the hat of his head, but instead of putting it on the stool and walking away he said "I hope you don't mind put I from the moment I heard I was a wizard I always wanted to do this" and he put his hand inside the hat and with a grand voice declared "And now I will magic a rabbit out of this hat and pulled his hand out of the hat to show everybody he had a pair of rabbitears in his hands.

The whole hall became silent before they heard the rabbit say: "Harry pleeeaaassse, could you let my ears go?" "Sorry dad, I thought it would be a fun joke if I pulled a rabbit out of the sorting hat, but I hadn't expected it would be you." Harry sheepishly answered his father. "No problem son, but next time tell me so I can prepare a little show beforehand.

Suddenly smoke started to come out of the hat Harry was still holding in his hands and a cartoon baby came up with a cigar in his hand. "Hey Roger, where did you go to you crazy rabbit, we have a shoot in 10 minutes." The baby called out while glaring at the rabbit in the overalls. "Sorry uncle Herman, I wanted to pull a trick in front of my new school, but I accidentally pulled dad out of the hat." Harry told the toon baby who he called uncle. "Oh, alright Harry no problem, but next time call before you do such a stunt, then the others can come as well." "Of course uncle, no problem." And the baby named Herman disappeared once again inside the hat. "Well son, it was right to see you so soon and I'm looking forward towards Christmas, so see you then." Roger said after which he dived head first inside the hat. Harry put the hat back on the stool and thanked the hat for his help in the prank. "No problem Mr. Rabbit-Potter. It was a delight to help with such fun, and I hope to see more of it in the future."

After the hat told Harry that he quickly ran to his friend Hermione and sat down saying: "That was fun, I hope we will have more things like that this coming year." Not knowing what adventures were in store for him and his friends.

How come they were friends with Luna Lovegood. Well, when Luna was 9 her mother died in front of her and from the shock she ran out of her parents' house and fell down a hole in the ground. She landed on a chair at the Mat Hatter's tea party where Harry and Hermione had just been visiting.

The shock of suddenly being in a drawn environment with strange characters around here quickly helped her calm down. After being given a cup of tea and telling the Hatter about what had happened to her mommy she was given a place close to the singing flowers who sang a little lullaby to make her fall asleep. Harry and Hermione quickly went and asked the Cheshire cat whether he could help them find a way to help the girl they had found. As the Cheshire cat really liked to children he showed them a door in a tree that let them to Merlin's hut on the British side of toonworld.

After Merlin heard the children he helped them bring Luna back to the humanworld and after they brought her back to her father they became fast friends and often played together in Wonderland.

When it became time for Harry's and Hermione's first year they collaborated to start a magical version of Harry's adventure magazine for muggleborn children to learn about the wizarding world in a simple and fun way and also giving guidelines for the parents, so they wouldn't get lost so easily.

Lokarryn I know you wanted to see more from Herman, but for now this will be what you get. Have fun and I hope to more ideas from readers like you as you guys give me the best ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

After the sorting finished professor Dumbledore said: "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I know we are all hungry so I only have a couple of words to say. 'Wizz', 'quack', 'boo'." After which food appeared on the tables and everybody started eating. "Hello, we're Gred and Forge, may we ask what kind of cats you have?" a pair of redheaded twins asked while extending their hands for introductions. "Of course, I'm Harry Rabbit Potter and this is my best friend Hermione Granger. My cat is the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and Hermione's is actually a pokemon called Meowth." Harry said while patting Cheshire who had faded into existence after he had sat down at the Gryffindor table. Meowth on the other hand was actually sitting on the bench and eating like a human. The twins were stilled by that answer and asked "What is a pokemon" – "and what is Alice in Wonderland?" "Alice in Wonderland is a muggle fairytale of a girl who falls through a rabbit hole and ends up in a world where everything is strange and unusual." Hermione explained. "A pokemon is a creature from a Japanese game where people catch and train them so they can find against other pokemon."

"Though, I'm a bit different from your standard pokemon in that I can actually talk human speech instead of pokemon which would sound to you like I was repeatedly saying my name with little variation in intonation." Meowth than said, scaring the people around him who hadn't expected that to happen. Harry and Hermione were laughing heartily when they saw everybody's shocked faces and the Cheshire cat was wearing his iconic grin that went from ear to ear.

"I think that it is a wonder that they don't know about me, even Luna knew about me before she fell into our unbirthday party last year and she is pureblood as much as you are, isn't she?" Cheshire said while starting to float upside down above Harry's head. "Bloody hell man, your cat is floating" the first-year redhead called Ron called out. "Man, people here really don't understand the idea of magical creatures as pets." Harry said while shaking his head. He through a couple of chicken wings into the air, which the cat happily ate, while Meowth slowly ate his spaghetti noodles with a pair of chopsticks.

"Who were those people Harry" – "who came out of the hat?" the twins asked with grins on their faces. "They looked like they were drawn" – "but were still real." "Oh, the rabbit was my dad and the baby is my uncle. Don't get fooled by his appearance, he is already fifty years old or something like that." Harry answered with mirth. "Well that" – "explains your name" – "Harry." The redheads said, "But not" – "why they looked like" – "that." That's because they are toons, magical creatures who live in their own world, but can come to this one through gateways and have worked with muggles for almost a century now." Hermione explained to everybody who was listening to them. "Harry and I can actually look like that if we want to, but we won't do that today. Maybe tomorrow after classes, but we have to see whether we won't have to much homework, because goes first." Hermione said with a small grin on her face.

After that explanation everybody was satisfied and let it go. After dinner professor Dumbledore had a couple of last introductory things to say. "I want everybody to remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, there is a list of the restricted items to be found on the door of Filches' office and as a new thing, the Northern corridor on the third floor is out of bounds for everybody who doesn't want to die a horrible death." With those words he send everybody to their common rooms.

When Harry and Hermione came into the common rooms they hugged and Hermione said "I'm going to call my parents and you should tell Merlin in what house we have ended up." "No problemo Hermione." Harry answered after which he took a very advanced looking toonphone out of his robe pocket. "Muggles things don't work here you know." The redheaded prefect called Percy told the two first-years. "Normal muggles things maybe not, but these are made by toons and are even specially made so they would work in any environment." Harry said while looking at Hermione who was happily video chatting with her parents.

Seamus, one of the other first-year boys asked "Who made your phones than?" "Why, Phineas and Ferb of course." Harry said. "No way, you have been to Phineas and Ferb?" Dean asked with a shocked look on his face. "Just this summer we filmed that episode. It is supposed to air somewhere in November if I remember correctly." Harry told his year-mate. "Ah man, now I'm going to miss your adventures this year." Dean said with a sad face. Harry was already thinking on a solution, maybe he could get his friend the DVD-set for Christmas, even though the second half wouldn't even have been in the air yet.

After that interesting talk everybody felt how tired they were so they went to bed, but on the other side of the pond it was still day and an investigation was getting on the way. Eddie Valiant had been working as a barman for a couple of years now, since the death of Martin Acme. He was the one where went to whenever they wanted help with a contract or something else in that direction. As a result of this he had become quite successful and had a wide network of informants who happily helped him whenever somebody used copyright infringement, so when he was told that people had been using Harry's name to sell books and toys that weren't made under contract with the Rabbit family he had a new case to work on.

As Eddie had been friends with Roger and Jessica Rabbit for years now, he knew about the fact that Harry and Hermione were wizards and about the magical world. As a result thereof he was able to get into contact with the goblins, especially when he told them that he was the main contact between humans and toons in LA and that he knew Yosemite Sam very well.

When Yosemite Grip heard what Eddie was looking into he was intrigued as he had often wondered why Harry's magical guardian let the copyright infringement happen. Now he learned that Merlin never knew about it and when he looked closer into the paperwork for the selling of the products he found that it wasn't Merlin who had signed the contracts as Harry's magical guardian, but Albus Dumbledore who had illegally instated himself as Harry's guardian without telling the boy about it.

Sadly as Dumbledore was so powerful within the British magical world they couldn't get him to pay up for the infringement, but they could change the way the products were advertised. Everything that was in the shops was called back and exchanged with the approved products brought to Gringotts by Yosemite Grip through the minetunnels of the goblin nation. All the books were recycled and the stories were used as ideas for a mini-series that would be called Harry Rabbit in the wizarding world. They also wrote an introduction book for muggleborns so they and their parents would get a better idea about the wizarding world in a simple and kid friendly in contradiction with the existing books who were rather boring and were very vague about how the wizarding world worked.

In the end the wrong that was created by Dumbledore made a lot of winnings for the Rabbit family. A part of these winnings was send to different charities that were for the protection of magical creatures and the help of children with different ailments. Dumbledore would get the shock of his life when he finds out that 50% of the income he would get every month would suddenly stop to come as he was getting all the money that wasn't used for the making of the Harry Potter products.

Eddie and Grip were grinning when they had worked this all out and were looking forwards to what else they might do to get back on the old man, as they had found that more things weren't right when it came to Harry's things.

I hope you all liked this story and I explained a bit about what happened to Eddie valiant that let him to become a barman. You see, after the fight within the Acme factory he saw admitted to himself that the detective work didn't really work anymore. When he asked his toon friends what they thought he should do they told him that they often found that they couldn't fight film studio's for better contracts as they only listened to human solicitor's and there weren't any who would work with toons without asking way too much money. Eddie thought it was a good idea and it easily worked with what he already knew as a detective. Shortly after he had gotten his diploma all the toons who had a contract in one way or the other in the human world came to him and showed him their contracts and an explanation what they would like to change about it. Eddie even hired a couple of guys from the metro café to help him with writing down everything the toons wanted to change.

After Eddie started his new job, toons had a much better working ethnicity that you saw back in their toons. When all companies had been visited by Eddie and had made an agreement about the contracts the toons worked with a new vigor on their cartoons that became even better than they had been before and the studios understood what it mend when toons weren't happy after one of the companies Eddie had gone to threw him out of their building after he had told them he was the solicitor for the toons. All the toons that worked there started to screw up all the takes that they had to make for a toon episode so the studio had to invest more money per episode and they eventually had to sell all of their contracts to not become bankrupt.

Now the thank you for each of the people who gave a review to my last chapter

Speedster 101: I'm not yet sure whether I will bring Brer Rabbit into the story, but maybe him and a couple of his friends will show up in the Forbidden Forest one day.

Ddragon21: You are right that the twins will have a lot of fun with the toons when it comes to pulling pranks, but when it comes to the power he knows not, it isn't cartoons but somethings much simpler that toons are very familiar with. You could wright a story yourself you know. That is how I started with this one and I even have a challenge that goes with Harry Rabbit Potter and that is to wright an episode of his tv-series. When it comes to their magic it will stay the same, but certain spells will have a different on them when they are hit with spell and I have an extra power that Harry can use while he is in toonform. I have a small oneshot where it is shown as well that Luna Lovegood is Wonderish.

Silverdragonstar: I'm thinking of a couple of pranks that the twins might do with the help of Cheshire and Peeves, maybe you can give a couple as well and I will work it into the story. When it comes to the cartoon laws, you have no idea what I will with them, HAHAHAHA.

Crazy dragon ninja: I think you are right and it would really spice up the Halloween party when his uncles would come as well to play a couple of pranks with Peeves and the twins.

StrongGuy159: Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit. All character I use are owned by their respective company

It soon became clear that Harry and Hermione would have a whole lot of fun with the Hogwarts castle and its moving staircases as they were reminded of toonworld, where stairs could change into slides, doors could move and talk and whole corridors could disappear and reappear somewhere else. The lessons were also quite a lot of fun, though the results were sometimes different from what was normally expected when it came to Harry's spells.

In transfiguration they were asked to transfigure a match into a needle, but with Harry it became a toonneedle that started to jump around and when he tried to turn it back the only difference was that there was now a jumping match on his table. When his classmates saw that they all started laughing and professor McGonagall gave him 5 points for his work and asked him to put his match in a terrarium to see how long it would keep jumping. As everybody always laughed when they saw the match, it staid like this for many years to come.

In charms it was a little simpler for now as they had only tried the light charm 'Lumos' which simple lit their want, though Harry's light was very bright when he tried it the first time. After almost blinding his whole class he got a better control of his magic output before trying it again.

DADA was a strange subject for the two toonchildren. The professor was even more difficult to understand than Donald Duck and that is saying something. So they figured they would do the same as with History class, and that is earmuffs on and read about the subject.

Herbology was fun as well as some of the plants in the greenhouse they were working in had toon equivalents that the children were familiar with.

The only subject that gave the two any real problems was potions. This was mainly caused by professor Snape who immediately seemed to hate Harry and even though he and Hermione had been given lessons on potion brewing from Merlin and a couple of other toons, they were still punished for trivial things or the mistakes that others made. Eventually they simply came to the conclusion that if they kept a small force field, courtesy of Jumba from Lilo and Stitch, that everything would be alright.

As time flew by Harry started thinking about what they were going to do on Halloween. Back in America they would dress up and then go from door to door with a couple of their toonfriends who were children as well. Hermione came up with the idea to simply ask them over, especially Casper, as he wouldn't have the stigma here that ghosts should be scary.

After a short phonecall Casper told them that he would come over and ask a couple of their toonghost friends whether they would like to come as well, in the end Danny Phantom declined and Spectra Vondergeist said she had couple of articles to write for he blog, though Casper's uncles and the ghostly quartet would come as well. Harry and Hermione laughed nervously at each other when they heard this, as they could imagine what those seven ghost would do when helped by Peeves, the resident poltergeist.

Eventually it was October 31st and the castle smelled of the pumpkin cakes that were being baked in the kitchens. Everybody was hyped for the feast and many were curious to meet Harry's toonghost friends that were going to visit the school.

Shortly after Harry and Hermione had sat down in the Great Hall the party started. Rattling chains were heard in all corners of the hall, while green slime started to pour slowly out of cracks in the walls and suddenly a loud howling shriek was heard and eight creepily laughing ghost came forth from who knows where. "Hello boys and girls, we are the ghostly creepers and we will be scaring you today till the clock strikes midnight, so watch out for you will never know when we will come to scare you all to death" Stretch, the smartest of Casper's uncles said with a menacing grin. After his proclamation the whole group started to fly through the Hall at breakneck speeds before smashing into each other above the head table and disappearing leaving an amount of ectoplasm to fall on the heads and plates of the teachers. The whole hall started clapping when the spectacle ended and started wondering what more would happen that day.

The teachers were less happy as they were all filthy with something that seemed like yellow but then drawn. Professor Burbage, the muggle studies professor looked at the new ghosts and started laughing while waving her want to remove the drawn ectoplasm from her robes. "Is there something funny Charity?" professor McGonagall asked perplexed while waving her robes clean as well. "It looks like the wizarding world is going to be meeting a whole new kind of magical creatures that won't listen to the Statute of Secrecy". The professor answered while still looking gleeful. "You mean to say that those ghost and Mr. Potter's rabbit are known in the muggle world?" Professor McGonagall asked, slowly going white with the implications of this news. "Known, known. Minerva, they were practically born for the muggle world. They all work for different companies where they make entertainment for muggles and in return they get money and life force. They are practically the opposites of Dementors." Professor Burbage said. Her colleagues all contemplated on this news and promised themselves they would look into it.

In the meantime a small toonghost came up through the floor and sat down next to Harry and Hermione. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Casper asked his friends. "Oh hey Casper, we're doing pretty well to tell you the truth." Harry answered. "Some of the teachers are a little strange, but nothing we can't handle. How are you doing?" "Pretty well as well, though I wished my uncles would let me play more with some of our other friends." Casper told the two with a sad smile. "Don't worry Casper, you are here with us now and we're going to have a whole lot of fun today." Hermione said to her ghostly friend while signaling the twins and a couple of their muggleborn friends closer. "I want you to meet a couple of our friends. These are Fred and George, the pranksters of the school, this is Seamus and this is Dean, he is a great fan of all toons so he might ask for an autograph." While calling out their names Hermione points to each of them, but then the bell rings and everybody stands up. "Hey Casper, why don't you stay with and see how our school is for a student?" Hermione asked. "Sure Hermione, that sounds like a lot of fun." Casper answers after which he starts to float behind his friends as they go to charms class.

In charms the first years are taught the levitation charm. Harry and Hermione quickly manage to get their feather's to fly, though Harry's seems to dance in the air instead of simply floating. Ron Weasley on the other hand seems not to get his feather to even move of fraction and yells out "Hey Casper, why are you only helping Harry and Hermione with their feathers and not me?" Casper looks bewildered at the red head and asked "What are you talking about. I'm not helping Harry or Hermione in any way, I don't even think I could do it even if I tried, unless I became invisible and I'm clearly not." He answers while becoming nervous as everybody is looking at him now. "Of course you are saying that, you just don't want to help anybody but your 'friends'. And you are supposed to be the friendly ghost, pffffrt." Ron says. Everybody in the flabbergasted by Ron's audacity to say such things to a visitor who hasn't done anything, but happily chat with them. Casper had even promised them to tell them some of his adventures. Casper in the meantime looked very sad that somebody would say something like that and slowly faded away to become more transparent and floated through the door into the hallway.

In the end Ron had been punished with 20 points taken from Gryffindor and a week of detention with Filch and Harry was allowed to go look for Casper, but he wasn't able to find him. He did find Casper's uncles and when they heard what Ron had done they started to prank him like mad. At the end of the day Ron was completely drenched in ectoplasm, his book bag was colored in the most crazy shades of green, pink and yellow and he looked shaken from being scared everytime he came out of a classroom and everytime he walked around a corner. All of his classmates stayed far away from him after they saw the first prank from the Ghostly Creepers.

In the end the whole school had been pranked by the Ghostly Creepers at least ones, even Harry and Hermione. Sadly enough, Casper wasn't found and it was only at the Halloween feast that they found out where he had gone to. While everybody was happily chatting about the great pranks, every ones in a while looking up at the group of eight ghosts who pranked them, professor Quirel suddenly ran into the Great Hall. "Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons. Thought you should know." After which he fainted. Only a couple of seconds later, while everybody was still in shock Casper came floating through the wall and quickly went to professor McGonagall and told her: "I just saw a troll on the second floor and I was able to lock him up in an empty classroom, but I don't think he should stay there for too long." "Thank you Casper, it seems that we just in time. We were just told that the troll was in the dungeons, but apparently professor Quirel was wrong." Professor McGonagall told the friendly ghost with a smile on her face. "Why don't you go and sit with Harry and Hermione, they were very worried about you, you know." After which she shooed Casper to the Gryffindor table.

"May I have your attention please!" professor McGonagall called out while standing up. "I was just told by our friendly visiting ghost that the troll is already looked up in an unused classroom. Me and a couple of my colleagues will bring the troll back to the forest and I ask you all to stay here while we are gone." Everybody calmed down when they heard these words. Professor McGonagall left with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape following her through a side door next to the head table.

Casper had in the meantime gone to Harry and Hermione and they were hugging him and told him that everybody thought that Ron had been very mean to him and that he shouldn't listen to him. Casper was relieved that both of his friends still cared about him and thrilled when he heard how everybody stood behind him. He told them that he had been looking around the castle for hidden things and told them he had found a plethora of hidden passages and a whole room full of junk that he would love to show them sometime. Harry and Hermione were glad to hear that their friend was alright and said that they would love to go to this room sometime soon.

The ghostly creepers had heard what was said down in the Great Hall while they were floating above and happily chatting about everything they had done and possible pranks they would like to try out another time. "Hey guys, shall we finish this feast with a bang?" Peeves asked his new friends. "Absolutely Peeves." Slinky said after which they quickly converged to decide what they would do.

The Halloween feast was almost over and the professors had just come back when the show started. The ghostly creepers showed their most horrific faces and made a bunch of armors fly over the students while simulating battles, some of the normal schoolghosts even helped with the battles. In the end pretty much everybody had a happy evening. Well, everybody except professor Quirel, as he had failed his master in getting to the third floor corridor and was going to be punished that night, but then you shouldn't work with an evil wraith.

I would like to ask all of you readers, please tell me which cartoon character you want me to use in coming chapters and maybe I can do more things like the one above.

 **This time I don't have an explanation story, but if you want to know more about any character you just have to ask.**

 **Ddragon21: The professors are now aware of the fact that there are toons, but they don't yet quite understand how much influence they will have on the castle and its inhabitants. Most of the parents won't really find out about toons until later in the series, as the purebloods don't really know what to call these new ghosts and those with muggle parents already know about toons and don't need an explanation.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: I'm happy to hear that you like my writing. I hope you don't mind that I kept it simple, but I think that you guys can probably think up something more awesome when it comes to the show than I can.**

 **Ragebob12: I like it that you love my story and I will try to remember to bold my author notes.**

 **StrongGuy 159: I'm happy to oblige you.**

 **Zak Saturday 1: I think you are right that that would be a lot of fun, but I think it is still too early for such a spectacle, though I would love to hear which cartoon characters you would like to see in coming chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit

In the weeks after the ghostly Halloween feast Harry and Hermione were bombarded with questions about toons and everything they were able to do. Especially Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was interested in these 'new' magical creatures.

One day, about a week before the Christmas holidays, Harry and Hermione were ones again visiting Hagrid in his hut on the grounds, or at least trying to. When they knocked on his door he actually looked a little nervous and said that he Fang, his dog, had become ill and that he didn't want to bother them with an ill dog. The two toon children believed him, or that was until Fang suddenly came around from the back of the hut ploughing happily through the snow like it was the best day ever. When the children saw this, they gave each other speculative glances before looking back at Hagrid and walking straight inside, around the nervous half-giant.

Inside the hut it was stifling warm, which even though it was cold outside, was maybe a bit too much they thought. That was until they saw the brown egg that was lying next the fireplace. "Hagrid, why are you trying to breed a dragon?" Harry asked while looking at his friend questioningly. He knew that Hagrid had always wanted to have a dragon, but he also knew that most dragons would be too dangerous for him, though he had been looking into finding a toondragon that might be safe to bring up in a wooden hut. Maybe a Dratini could work for the big guy, but a real wizarding dragon is way too dangerous, they have preserves for those beasts and they don't listen to their handlers who are specifically trained to tame them. A Dratini on the other hand is a pokemon, which means he is already more likely to listen to you and if he can get a Dratini egg, than he is certain that Hagrid will have the perfect companion. He will ask professor Oak over Christmas whether he has one he could away.

Hagrid slightly nodded when the question was asked and told the two about how he had won the dragon from a fellow at the bar the other week. "Hagrid, maybe it is better if you send the dragonegg to a preserve, it is illegal to care for a dragon or it's egg unless you are trained for it and work at a preserve." Hermione told her big friend point blank. "But where I send him to then, I don't know how I should do that without getting into trouble." Hagrid answered while looking down, he knew it was dangerous, but he really didn't know what else to do. "Hagrid" Harry asked "Aren't there any students that have been to Hogwarts who became dragontamers? Maybe one of them could help you out. If they love dragons as much as you do then they would gladly help you out." After a bit of contemplation, Hagrid's face lit up and he started to write a letter and Harry and Hermione left him be.

On the morning they went back to London they got a small letter from saying that a former student was going to visit his family over the holidays and would come by to take the egg with him to the preserve. When Harry and Hermione looked up at the headtable they saw a sad Hagrid and they smiled to themselves while thinking about the gift in the form of a Dratini that they were going to give to Hagrid.

As soon as the two toon children stepped through the portal at Leavesden, they were overthrown by a bunch of their friends all wanting to hug them and learn what they had been doing. They happily obliged while walking towards America ( **fun fact, no matter how far it is, as a toon you can keep on walking while telling a story and you won't get tired** ). After Harry and Hermione had told everybody about how school had been and a couple of the crazy things that some of their schoolmates had done, especially the pranks done by the twins, they came to the Rabbit home.

It was here that they rested and told their parents the whole story before going to bed. As Harry and Hermione were such good friends they had bedrooms in both the Rabbit and Granger houses so they could always sleepover. In the week towards Christmas eve the children made a Christmas special with Lilo & Stitch which was watched by the whole group on Christmas morning and was a big hit. ( **I'm going to write this episode and it will be an example for the challenge I've put up** ).

The two had managed to get a whole lot of wizarding candy with help of the twins for all their toon friends who loved it all and asked whether they could more over the summer, which the wizarding children happily agreed to do. It was in the days after Christmas that they went to professor Oak in the pokemon lands for Hagrid's gift.

"Hello professor Oak, how are you?" Harry asked the professor while patting an eevee that had jumped into his arms as soon as he saw him. "Oh, it is great Harry, all the pokemon are happy with their Christmas gifts and look as healthy as can be." The professor answered with a smile while cleaning and drying a rattatta that had been playing in the snow outside. "What can I do for you kids?" He asked. "We were wondering whether you knew where we could find a small Dratini or a Dratini-egg as we have a good friend who would love to care for dragon, but can't as he lives in a wooden house and all the dragons that he knows are fire breathers." Hermione answers while a luxrai is purring against her leg. "Well, you are lucky. A trainer came by a little while ago saying that his Dragonite was acting strange and when I looked her over she laid an egg, so I have one for your friend. Do you know whether he knows how to take care of a baby pokemon?" Professor Oak explained with a smile, signaling them to follow him. When they came to the incubation room Harry said: "He doesn't know anything about pokemon, but he is very good with creatures with special abilities and has brought up a Cerberus he calls Fluffy if you want to know." That calmed all the nerves professor Oak might have had about their friend Hagrid and immediately prepared a bag with everything that was needed for when the baby Dratini was born, a book on Dratini and their evolution included as well.

It was the day before they were going back to Hogwarts when they came back to the professor to collect the Dratini-egg, already thinking about the smile that would be on the face of the big friend when he saw their gift. In the end the eevee that didn't want to leave Harry behind, no matter what he did, came as well.

It was the morning after the welcoming feast back to Hogwarts and the start of the new year would begin the next day when Harry and Hermione delivered the baby Dratini to Hagrid, who was flabbergasted when they told him they had dragon-egg for him that he was allowed to train to his hearts contend and that they would be happy to help him with anything he needed. They gave him the bag with special pokemon baby formula and the book, written by professor Oak, about Dratinis and their evolutions.

For the Harry Potter Rabbit fans they had taken a couple of Christmas special magazines based on the episode they had filmed with them that had been send to the different common rooms the evening of the feast. For their friends the two had special thinks prepared. For the twins they had a big box full with Acme products that were supposed to work. That checked them all, but were assured that they were safe for non-toon use. For Neville they had brought a singing flower from Wonderland and a dancing tree sapling. Most others were simply given candy from America.

You might wonder how they knew about Fluffy and it is that it simply came up in one of their chats with Hagrid, as they told him about all the adventures they have been through.

Last week I asked you all for characters I might use in this story, I failed to tell you that I will only use drawn character's, so for example Jimmy Neutron and his gang aren't allowed. I still hope to hear of more ideas as I have already been giving a boat load that also gave me a couple of good plots to write with.

 **Thank you all for liking and reviewing my story**

 **Ddragon21: I'm happy you liked it and I can promise you that more hilarity will come.**

 **Norseman4: I don't know anything about Skyrim, but I'm happy you like what I write.**

 **Speedster101: Wow, that are a lot of characters you would like to see in my stories. I'm not familiar with all of them, but I will do my best. There is only a small problem with Jimmy Neutron and his friends, they are namely computer animated and thus not toons, so they won't be able to come by, but the other's will most probably show up one way or the other.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: you are right that the twins with a couple of zorua would be fun, I will see when they might meet.**

 **StrongGuy159: I hadn't thought about the Warner Bros cartoon figures, maybe a battle with Disney could be fun.**

 **Pallendin pie: Oh My God, how stupid am I for forgetting Kiki. I already where she will come, but that will be a bit further into the future.**

 **World62590: I already have a mystery waiting for him.**

 **Duskrider: I will do that, but for now it is simpler to start with American toons. And I'm actually Dutch, so I already use foreign cartoon characters. I'm a little uncertain about using Code Lyoko for two reason. One is that at least half of their episodes is in computer animation, the other is that they work with adventures in a computer world and that in combination with Harry Potter's medieval Hogwarts might not work very well.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit

 _This is flashback_

"This is spoken"

'This is thought'

 **This is author commentary**

Harry and Hermione were sitting on benches in the Quidditch stadium waiting for the Gryffindor – Hufflepuf match to begin. Eevee contentedly sitting on Harry's legs while being stroked. As they were waiting Harry thought back to his try on a broomstick and how that lesson went.

 _Everybody stood on the grass in front of the school, brooms lying in two rows. "Everybody go stand next to a broom" Madam Hooch called out, and everybody scrambled to get to a broom. "Put your right above your broom and call UP" was the next command. Hermione was giddy to start, she used to be afraid of heights, but after a couple of flights on 'Carpet' the flying carpet from Aladdin, she was over it and her broom flew up after her second call._

 _Harry's broom immediately floated upwards and stayed there calmly in his hand, but after a little while he felled his broom pull on his arm and the next moment his broom was spinning around him in circles, making him spin around as well. When his broom had stopped, he and his broom were in toonform. Harry was a bit dizzy, which was signified by the little tweeting birds flying around his head, one of them being Tweety, until he shook his head and let the broom go. It seemed that the broom wanted to play, because it butted its end, like a dog buts it head, against his leg. Harry looked at the broom and said "That was very dangerous you know. You could have seriously messed up the spells that were on you that made you fly, and I really don't need a walking broom." The broom seemed to look sheepish and sad that he was reprimanded and tried to cuddle up to Harry to say he was sorry. (_ _ **I don't how that broom did it, but it looked really cute**_ _) "Alright, I will fly with you." Harry said after the broom had been cuddling up to him for a little while now._

 _In the meantime, everybody had managed to get his or her broom float to their hand and they were told to sit on their brooms. Some kids like Draco Malfoy were told that were doing it wrong. Neville was shacking rather badly as he was very nervous. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick of the ground, hold steady and then lean forwards to land again." Madam Hooch told them all. She wanted to start counting down when she saw something what was happening to Harry. As Harry tried to sit on his broom, both still in toonform, his broom suddenly shot away, his arm starting to elongate while he was looking at Hermione, not noticing what was going on. "Ehmmm, Harry?" Hermione said, while pointing at his arm. Harry looked down at his arm and saw what was going on before calling out "Snaaaaaaaaaaappppppp" and gets dragged behind his broom._

 _The toon broom does all kinds of loop de loops and other tricks, before Hermione steps in front of it with her hand in front of her in a stop sign. "Bad broom, you can't just run of like that" Hermione reprimanded the broom, while a little behind her an inprint of Harry could be seen in the castle wall. The broom was drooping as it was very sorry for what it had done. "You're going to next to the wall and think about how irresponsible you were Broom. I know that being a toon is cool, but you should understand that if you don't watch out you could get somebody seriously hurt." The broom, now named Broom, nodded sadly before going to the wall and stood straight like a normal broom next to the gap in the wall._

 _When Broom had suddenly stopped in front of Hermione, Harry had flung from the broom he finally had been able to sit on and impacted with the wall behind Hermione. He first put his hand out and said "I will make a flat wizard appear" after which he took a part of his robes and peeled himself from the wall and floated down to the ground where he became a small heap. He put his thumb in his mouth and blew himself up, until with a pop he was back to his normal toon self. To make certain nothing more happened he quickly span around and turned back to normal._

 _Everybody had been shocked by what had happened, but laughed when they saw everything was fine with Harry and nothing major had happened, though it was funny how a small yellow bird was now sitting on Harry's head and shacking it's head. After the excitement that had happened everybody had calmed down and Neville wasn't so nervous anymore. He did crash to the ground, but that was while floating about a meter above the ground, but that was all._

After that lesson Broom didn't let anyone except Harry and Hermione ride it and thus it was gifted to them by Madam Hooch. They played with it for a while, but eventually they simply told it where the entrance to toonworld was and send it away. About a week later they heard from Harry's mom Jessica that the broom was happy with the other enchanted toon brooms they had in toonworld and that it was actually teaching it's brethren how to fly.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by Hermione when she told him "Harry look, professor Snape is going to referee this match, hopefully he can make certain that a bludger won't come after you like next time." This spurt another memory from Harry to the surface, while Eevee stood up and sat down on Hermione's legs for a while.

 _It was the first match of the year and it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harry and Hermione had come to the quidditch stadium a little early so they could have good seats. Hermione also had a notebook where she had written down everything she knew of quidditch and a couple of free pages for notes of how the game went. She had read every book in the library she could find on the subject. Although Harry and his toon friends had managed to help Hermione from being a total bookworm she still preferred to look things up in books than ask around for help._

 _The stadium was soon full and everybody was ready for the match to begin, hoping that it wouldn't go on for too long, as Hermione apparently had read that there had been a match that had gone on for almost a month. All the players flew onto the field and Madam Hooch stood in the middle with a trunk, she opened it and took the wooden ball out of it. "On my mark!" She called out before tossing the kuffle up, she blew her whistle and all the players went for the ball. She kicked the trunk and three balls flew out of it, two black metal balls started to zoom around the field and seemed to try and hit any player in their vicinity, there was also a small golden ball with wings, he could be seen for a moment as it hovered above the trunk before vanishing from sight._

 _Both Slytherin and Gryffindor had scored a couple of times when something strange started to happen. One of the bludgers started to more often go towards the Gryffindor stands where Harry and Hermione were sitting. Both of the Weasley twins, who were the beaters on the Gryffindor team kept turning back to the stands to beat the bludger back into the game. Eventually it didn't work and it broke through. Harry saw the black metal ball coming straight towards him and did the only thing he could think of, which was to change to his toonform as quickly as possible and hope for the best. What happened was that he moved away far enough that he didn't directly get hit by the ball, but it did take his arm. His hand held the ball and his arm stretched in a similar way to what happened in his first flying class, before he was pulled behind the flying ball that started to zigzag in mid-air. Madam Hooch whistled to ask for a break as something was wrong with the bludger. The bludger kept on flying until Harry let go of the ball and made his cape turn into a parachute with which he safely landed. As soon as he had let go of the bludger Hermione shot a spell against it which made it stand still in mid-air, before falling down, landing neatly on Harry's head just after he had landed. It fell to the ground while a nice bump grew on his head where the ball had hit and a couple of stars were twinkle over his head. Harry shook his head to get the stars to go away, before feeling the bump on his head with his hand. He winced before slowly pushing it back in and changing back to normal Harry._

 _After that both bludgers had been changed to a spare pare and the game went on. Madam Pomfrey had taken Harry and Hermione with her to the hospital wing to check Harry over for anything that might have happened, before giving him a clean bill. They later heard that Slytherin had won as the Gryffindor seeker was terrible._

Harry really hoped he could at least watch the whole match and indeed he did. The Gryffindors had a great team except for their seeker who seemed to be more interested in the game than looking for the snitch. Quite quickly it became clear that professor Snape wasn't going referee honestly as Hufflepuf multiple penalties that they all thought were underserved, the Hufflepuf team included, so the Hufflepuf chasers always through the ball wide when they were given one of these penalties. It ended with a draw as Gryffindor had had a 150 point lead when Hufflepuf seeker Cedric Diggory caught the snitch, making the total points equal.

After the match Harry asked Hermione whether they should introduce quidditch with the toons back home. She agreed that it would be a lot of fun. Hermione immediately started to set up teams that could against each other, the Looney-tunes, for example Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, against Disney figures, like Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. In the end Harry and Hermione kept on talking about their idea while the quidditch after-party went on the common room. A couple of the muggleborns came by when they heard what Harry and Hermione were thinking and suggested a couple of groups as well that could play as teams, like for example the guys from Futurama or Adventure Time. In the end Harry and Hermione promised to film all the matches and show them to the other muggleborns next year, as the matches would probably be played that summer.

In the meantime Eevee had been running around the common room, getting strokes from everybody as they were all happy and the Eevee was doing small stunts to keep them all that way. Every time she did a cool stunts somebody through a cookie at her which she happily ate, while calling "Eev, eevee, eev".

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I remembered last week after I had updated that I hadn't said anything about broom flying and quidditch, while a lot of fun could be had with it.**

 **I'm thinking about writing a couple of episodes for the tv-series that would take place in this story, but I also still want to hear about episodes that you guys might write based on my idea.**

 **SeanHicks4: Thanks that you like my story and I don't have a beta yet to check my writing, so sorry if I sometimes make mistakes.**

 **Celf: I'm not familiar with Bucky O'Hare, but you are right that a couple of ponies wouldn't be a bad idea to come by and I think I could bring them up in the next chapter, but that is for next week.**

 **Zak Saturday 1: You are right, the Animaniacs would be fun, but maybe a bit too much for this year, maybe later on they could change it all up a bit.**

 **Norseman4: You are write that Jimmy Neutron did once have a xover with Fairly Odd Parents where he was a toon, but as that isn't how he normally looks, I've put some firm rules for myself and one is that a character has to primarily be known as a cartoon character.**

 **StrongGuy159: Nice that you like it.**

 **Duskrider: I am thinking about going a bit wider with the character's I will be using, but for now I'm still looking around for how the waters are. When it comes to Lizzie McGuire I will say that it is a nice idea, but as she is primarily a life-action character I can't allow it, sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

In the first weeks of the new year Harry and Hermione would often go to Hagrid to help him understand more about Dratini and pokemon in general, often taking Eevee with them. Ron Weasley often looked disdainfully at them when they went, but they ignored him. They did talk with the Weasley twins every ones in a while as they were a lot of fun with their pranks.

Eventually it was halfway through February on a Friday morning, when Hagrid send them an owl at breakfast saying that the egg was glowing and going to come out. They immediately send him a reply that they would be there after classes.

After classes they went to Hagrid and watched as the egg started to more often light up until it finally started to evolve into a Dratini. The whole cabin was illuminated until they all had to close their eyes from the brightness. In the middle of the table laid a small blue Dratini who slowly woke up and opened her eyes while looking at Hagrid. "Dra, dratini" the little one said softly while smiling at the big man with the bushy beard. "Hello Gorma." Hagrid softly said to the Dratini while tickling the little one under the chin. Hermione handed a small bottle with baby formula for the newborn Dratini over to Hagrid, who took the newly named Gorma in his arms and fed her the bottle. Suddenly they heard a splash and saw a redhead quickly hide away from the window. "Oh, oh, Ron has seen Gorma." Hermione said while looking at her. Her eyes widened even further when she saw that it was past curfew.

The two quickly said goodbye to Hagrid and ran back to the castle, hoping all the while that they could safely get back to their dorm. Sadly Ron had run to professor McGonagall and she was waiting for them in front of the painting with Ron standing next to her, looking smug. "And what were you two doing out of your dorm past curfew?" She asked with a stern voice. The two children looked at each other before Harry answered "We were helping with a creature egg that was going to come out today. We had been helping him with research as the creature is native to wear we live and we have actually cared for one before, professor." "That may be, but that doesn't exempt you from being out past your bedtime. All four of you will be coming to detention tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said with a glare in her eyes. "Four professor?" Hermione asked. She understood three as Ron, Harry and herself, but who would be the forth. "Yes four, Ms Granger. It seemed mister Longbottom forgot the password again and thus broke curfew as well." After professor McGonagall told them this, they were all send to their bedrooms to sleep.

The next morning they were all given a note saying they had to come to the front door that evening, as they were going to have to do their detention outside while helping Hagrid. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and wondered whether they should be afraid or excited for the adventure before them. Ron was scowling at them as he clearly thought it was their fault that he was in detention. Neville on the other hand was looking very nervous and almost terrified for what was going to happen that night.

That evening Harry and Hermione went down to the front door with Neville walking behind them, shaking a bit from fear, while Ron walked in front of them. Still with a scowl on his face. At the doors the four students were met with Hagrid. "Hullo kids, for your detention you will be helping me in the forest." He said while gesturing to them to follow him. "Last week I found a dead unicorn lying in the Forbidden Forest. I believe that there is a wounded one walking around now and I want to find and save him." Ron looked shocked "But, but, there are monsters in that forest. Werewolves." None of the others really listened to what Ron was saying and they went on.

At the edge of the forest Hagrid said "Okay, we're going to split up. Hermione and Neville will stay with me, while Ron and Harry take Fang." We all looked at each other. Neville calmed a little bit when he heard he would be staying with Hagrid and Hermione. Hermione and Harry shrugged like they didn't really care where they were supposed to stay. Ron was looking a bit scared now and seemed to realize that the others didn't really care about him. "I recommend you to stay on the paths. It is way too easy to get lost in the forest. If you get lost, simply stand still and shoot sparks out of your wand." Hagrid said before they split up.

Harry and Ron went into the forest and for the first quarter to half an hour they didn't see anything, until Harry saw a small pool of liquid that looked almost like silver. There was a whole trail of droplets that went deeper into the forest. "Common Ron, I think this trail might lead to the unicorn." Harry said I little excited. They went on until they came to a clearing. In the middle laid the unicorn, clearly dying from its wounds while a dark cloak was hovering over it. Ron screamed when he saw the cloak, shot sparks into the air and ran back the way they had come. Harry kept standing still from a couple of moments before seeming to rummage in the sleeve of his cloak. What he took was clearly a toon sledgehammer, as he pushed a button on the handle and a boxing glove on a spring came out of one end and hit the dark cloaked figure that had been hovering over the unicorn and made it disappear into the darkness of the forest.

After Harry put away his hammer he looked at the unicorn. He saw that he couldn't anything for the creature as it was slowly dying. He berated himself for not knowing how to help others the mundane way, only the toon way. That is when it hit him, why couldn't he change the unicorn into a toon, it wasn't as if he didn't know any toon unicorns. Quickly working on his plan before it was too late, he held the neck of the unicorn with both hands when he started his transformation and it took him quite a bit longer than normally to transform, but when he did the unicorn had transformed into a My Little Pony unicorn with a moonlily on her flank as her cutymark. The unicorn was still wounded, but Harry knew how to heal a pony as he had been taught by Zecora how to do that.

Soon after the newly reborn pony had been healed she had fallen asleep while laying her head on his lap. Hagrid came storming in with his crossbow ready and Neville, Hermione and Ron running behind him. Harry motioned them to be silent and slowly set the head of the unicorn on the ground, before standing up and coming to them. "Hagrid, could you bring her back to the castle. I think it is better if she stayed close by. I have a couple of friends who could help her adjust to her change." Harry said a bit dejectedly. The thing was, that once he changed something into a toon, he wasn't able to change it back to normal, so that unicorn would forever be a toon from now on. Hagrid simply nodded and brought the whole group back to the castle. He first brought the unicorn to his cabin where he laid her next to Gorma in a warm nest of blankets. Afterwards he brought them all to their common rooms where they quickly fell asleep, though Harry first wrote a letter that he then set a fire with a toon flame that he made appear out of nowhere.

Somewhere in the toonworld in a tree like castle a small purple dragon belched and a letter appeared out of the fire. "Huh, I wonder what Princess Celestia wants to tell Twilight" the small said before taking the letter and walked to the library where his best friend Twilight Sparkle was reading one of her books. "Hey Twilight, I've got a letter for you." "Thanks Spike, let's see what we can do for Princess Selestia." Twilight said to the now named Spike, before making her horn glow and levitated to letter in front of her.

 _Hey Twilight,_

 _You know I've gone studying in the wizarding world right._

 _Well, it seems like they have unicorns here as well. Last night I went wandering through the forest near the castle and found one that was deathly wounded. I didn't know what to do, so I turned her into a toon and healed her as a My Little Pony with what I have learned from Zecora._

 _The things is that I don't how I can help her further, so I was wondering if you and the gang could come and help. As it is the weekend we could all have some fun together._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Harry_

"Well Spike, it seems this letter is actually from Harry and he needs our help." Both Twilight and Spike thought back to the adventures they had had with Harry. "Let's call the others to the castle" Twilight said while running towards the throne/map room. Spike went to his post at one end of the map and pushed his hand on the call button that would call of their together.

Soon the others had come, Rainbow Dash flying in with a rainbow behind her, Apple Jack running in with her fedora on, Fluttershy slowly walked in with a couple of small birds fluttering around her, and finally Rarity came in while murmuring about her boutique. "Huh, where is Pinky?" Twilight said while looking around. "Here I am!" Pinky said before suddenly appearing right behind Spike. "I was checking up with jojo3112 for what jokes I might do in this chapter." All the others were looking at her like she was crazy, but then remembered they were dealing with Pinky Pie and shrugged their shoulders.

"Ponies, Harry needs us in the wizarding world, what do you say we pay him a visit." Twilight said before explaining what Harry told her in the letter. "Of course darling, no pony should be alone." Rarity said. "Whow, that garl sure has seen something if she was dying like that." Apple Jack said. "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go." Rainbow Dash while flying up, ready to disappear in a flash. "I hope the animals in the forest where Harry found her are nice." Fluttershy softly said to the others. "I'm going to make a portal that will deposit us directly in front of the castle where Harry is staying." Twilight said before her horn started to glow brightly and a cut in the air appeared where they all galloped through.

The morning after the adventure in the forest Harry and Hermione woke up early as they wanted to go to Hagrid and help the unicorn adjust to her new life as a toon pony unicorn. While they were walking over the grass towards Hagrid hut they saw a cut appear in the air in front of them. Six brightly colored ponies and a small purple dragon stepped out of it. Harry and Hermione grinned before running at their pony friends. "Hey guys, good that you could come. We were just underway to look at how the unicorn was doing. Why don't you follow us?" Harry said smiling at Twilight Sparkle. "Sure Harry, show us the way." Twilight answered and followed him towards Hagrid's cabin.

Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid quickly opened it. He was a bit shocked when he saw the group of ponies who all looked similar to the unicorn that was still asleep and cuddling with his baby Dratini Gorma. "Harry, did you change all these as well?" Hagrid asked wondering what he was going to do if he had to care for so many ponies. "No Hagrid, this is Twilight Sparkle and her friends and they were all born like this. I thought it might be a good idea if the unicorn met a couple of others who look similar to her." Harry explained. That was when Hagrid looked a bit closer at the ponies who were standing in front of his hut. They all had a strange image on their flanks and their colors were unusual as well, but what really stood out were that two were pegasi and two were unicorns, though the one Harry introduced as Twilight had a pair of wings as well.

"May I see the pony that is with you Mr. Hagrid?" Twilight asked the big man that was standing in front of her. "Of course miss Twilight. And please just call me Hagrid." Hagrid said before letting her inside and signaling to the nest of blankets where the two toons under his care were sleeping. Just when Twilight was coming closer the unicorn started to wake up. "Ouh, my head. What happened to me." She softly said to herself. Her eyes widened when she heard she was talking in the language of the humans and looked around her. "What, what is going on? And where am I?" She asked while quickly looking around. That was when she saw Twilight Sparkle and recognized what she was. "My princess, it is an honor to meet you. Do you maybe know where we are and why I feel so different?" the unicorn asked, still a bit shocked by what she was seeing. "Yes, we are with a friend who helped taking care of you. You were deadly wounded in the forest and the only way my friend knew to save you was by changing you into one of the colored kingdom." Twilight explained to the unicorn. "May I know your name?" She asked. "Of course my princess. My name is Moonlily." The now named unicorn answered. "Why don't we go outside and you can meet my other pony friends." Twilight said before leading Moonlily out of the cabin.

The others in the meantime had started to look around the grounds of Hogwarts and made quite a few students curies about these small and colorful horses that were probably toons. The first ones to come closer were Fred and George Weasley. "Hey Hermione, are these toons as well?" One of the twins asked Hermione. "Yeah, these are My Little Pony's. These are Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Hermione introduced the ponies to the twins. "Twilight Sparkle is inside Hagrid's cabin with Harry and there should be a pink pony jumping around somewhere as well, hmmm." Hermione said while looking around. "Hello, I'm Pinky and I like to start parties. Do you like parties, do you, do you." Pinky said while suddenly appearing out of nowhere just behind the twins. The twins looked at each other and two mischievous smiles appeared on their faces. "We love parties Pinky" they said in twin speak. The pink pony saw their smiles and got a similar one on her own face before quickly huddling up with the two and start planning the party. Hermione looked at the three and shook her head, knowing that the party would be one for the history books.

After the twins had come by many other students started to come and meet with the ponies. All the muggleborn and raised girls who knew all about the ponies told there friends about the ponies. Some of the guys from older years asked Rainbow Dash whether she would like to race them on their brooms and she immediately agreed. The more gossipy girls quickly found a friend in Rarity who gave them many tips on the most beautiful fabrics and color combinations. Fluttershy staid a bit to the side, but found that Neville was just as shy as her and she slowly became friends with him. Apple Jack on the other hand started to show the rest of the students what she as a cowgirl pony could do, and all the students were amazed by her talents.

When Moonlily saw all the others so comfortably playing with the humans she calmed down quite a bit and looked at her princess and started to ask questions about what was going to happen now. In the end it was decided that Twilight would go into the forest with Moonlily to her former herd to tell them what happened and give them a shield so they didn't have to worry any more about the creature that was hunting them down.

As the day went on many of the students had gotten more used to seeing the ponies on the school grounds and had even seen the winged unicorn sitting in the library while reading book after book. When it became evening everybody went to the Great Hall and what they saw baffled them all, students and staff alike. The whole hall was filled with strings and confetti while the tables had been pushed to the sides and were filled with a kinds of snacks. On every other pillar there seemed to be some kind of tube and when everybody had stepped inside they all went off. They were toon partycannons that Pinky had made appear out of nowhere. The party was a big success and everybody was happy, well everybody except professor Snape who was constantly attacked by Pinky Pie who tried to make him smile. Pinky hummed to herself before looking at air and said "I wonder why jojo3112 didn't let me do any pranks, only start a party." She asked. I answered **"Sorry Pinky, but this chapter is already long enough. I promise that you can come back another time and then I will write a whole prankwar for you with Fred and George."** When heard this she immediately smiled and nodded, if that was true than she didn't mind. Fred and George heard what Pinky had said and how she tilted her head while seeming to listen to something. "She is even crazier than we are Gred." One of the twins said to his brother. "Yeah, but that only means that we can have a lot of fun with her whenever we meet up." The brother answered back.

After the party had finally ended about an hour before curfew the seven ponies said goodbye to the friends they had made at Hogwarts and walked into the forest. They first went to the unicorn herds and went back home, looking forwards to coming back another time.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I had this idea in my mind and it just seemed to be to perfect not to use it.**

 **Guest: yes I will, though pokemon are already anime characters.**

 **Norseman4: I understand what you mean. Where it comes to the other character I will see when the others best appear. Scooby Doo and Shaggy are sure to come, but not till next Hogwarts year.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: kingdom hearts is a bit difficult as it is a game and not a cartoon. It is sure true that there are more towns than toontown. It is just that was the place where the first portal opened and where most of the general toons live who don't have a whole world specifically for them. Equestria for example has a complete section in the toon world all for themselves.**

 **Zak Saturday 1: Scooby will come in second year and we will see how Speed Racer will come around.**

 **StrongGuy 159: I will, I will.**


	11. Chapter 11, April fools party

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

April fools party.

It was halfway March when Harry came up with an idea. He saw how many of his classmates and housemates were all simply lying around doing nothing and thought that a party might bring back some fun. He saw on his calendar that April first would be on a Sunday and thought it was the perfect day for what he had in mind. Harry went to professor McGonagall and asked "Professor, I was wondering whether I could invite a couple of my friends for April fool's day and have something of a laughing contest?" Professor McGonagall looked at her student and thought a bit. Everybody had been in a much better mood after those ponies had come by and it wasn't as if they would miss any lessons so she didn't really see a problem. "I think that is a great idea Mr. Potter. I will talk with Professor Dumbledore, but I think he would let you organize it." She answered her student who beamed up at her with a smile that went almost from ear to ear.

He immediately went to Hermione to discuss which of their friends they would invite and how they would be able to come to the Hogwarts grounds. In the end they simply asked the Genie to help with that as his magic could do pretty much anything that didn't go against his main rules. At dinner Harry got the go ahead and the April fool's day party was a go. The two toonchildren of course called in the help of the Weasley twins to help prepare for the festival of fooling around and laughing till you rolled on the floor. Of course rumors quickly spread about the party and many muggleborns and muggleraised students started to speculate which of their favorite would be invited to the party.

Eventually it was the day of the party and everybody was looking forward to the spectacle that was promised to them. About a foot in the air a little way away from the castle a small cloud of toonsmoke started to appear and started to swirl around. Sparks started to appear as the smoke kept on swirling faster and faster until it became a whole fireworks show. Then the fireworks drew a figure in the air, it shined brightly and the Genie appeared. "Hello, boys and girls, how are you all doing?" Many of the students who recognized the genie all called "GOOOOOOOD!" "Good, that is what I wanted to hear. Now let me introduce a couple of my friends who are going to help me make this one of the happiest days of your life." The Genie said before swirling his arms around and making the fireworks draw out a new character. Everybody started to grin when they recognized a pony silhouette that had been drawn with pink sparkles. "Hi everybody. Are you all to start a party!" The pink pony as she appeared with a flash. "Here we have Pinky Pie, pony for all your partying pleasure and guardian of laughter." Genie introduced the pink pony, who immediately started to jump around and talking with all the friends she had made the previous time she had come to Hogwarts.

"Next we have the craziest couple of siblings who have ever existed. Give a warm welcome to the animaniacs, Jacko, Wacko and Dot." The Genie said while three figure seemed to be drawn, before suddenly appearing and jumping after Pinkie. Genie went on to do this with all the other characters that had been invited: Cosmo, Stootle, Pinky, Ron Stoppable, Scooby Doo and Shaggy, Tom and Jerry, Zorua, The Mat Hatter and Goofy. Then came the last one "Here we have the maker of laughs and the father of the one made this all possible: Roger Rabbit" Genie said, before with a final flash the rabbit appeared that had come out of the sorting hat at the beginning of the year at the opening feast.

Everybody went inside to see that where normally the headtable would standing was a giant stage where all the different cartoon characters stood next to each other. Harry appeared in the middle in his toonform and spoke to the audience "Hello everybody. I thought that you all could take a break from studying and conspiring with each other and have a good laugh with me and my friends. With these words I end my speech and let the party begin." As Harry said these words his dad appeared behind him with a big ass hammer and smacked him over the head. He became flat as a pancake. Then Roger took out a bicycle pump and pumped his son up until he was a balloon. Suddenly Harry flew of, while letting all the excessive air out, before landing safely back on the stage without a scratch on him. This was the start of a long line of gags that all the different toons played with themselves and each other, always making sure that they didn't hit their audience.

Before the third act was over many had started to laugh and halfway through the show everybody had a smile on their faces except two professors, namely Snape and Quirrel, though a corner of his mouth did lift a bit with Snape. At the end of the show everybody had sore sides from laughing so much, but they were all relieved from stress and were all prepared to start with studying again the next day. After the show many of the toons simply went to sit down with the students and talked while having dinner. Pinkie sat next to The Mat Hatter who had taken Luna Lovegood with him. "You know, I think jojo3112 had a great idea with this April fools party." Pinkie said to Luna. "Yes you are right Pinky, though she didn't write many of the gags and jokes all the others played on each other." She answered back looking whimsically at me from the pages I was writing. **"Sorry, you two. It is just that I don't know many good gags and I was hoping that my readers would think them up for themselves."** I answered to them. "Yeah, I can understand that, especially after all the request you've had for characters to appear here." Pinkie admitted.

It was almost curfew when the genie rose to the front of the hall and said "All right children, it has been a lot of fun, but I think it is time for you all to go to bed and for us to go home." He said this with a bit of a sad face. Professor Dumbledore came to stand next to the toon and asked "Well, why don't you all come back next year and make it a yearly event. It certainly helps against the stress that many were feeling these last few weeks." Everybody grinned when they heard this and already thought about what would happen next year. The Genie made a gigantic mirror appear and let all his toon friends walk through the mirror. He walked in as well and left only his arm outside, he snapped his fingers and while the started to spin and shrink he quickly pulled his arm inside and the mirror vanished with a pop.

After this, everybody looked tiredly at each other, smiled and said their goodnights to their friends from other houses before going to their common rooms and to bed. Professor McGonagall went to step next to Harry Potter and said "Well Mr. Potter that certainly was a show, and you were right that everybody needed a laugh. Though I'm sad to say two of my colleges don't agree with me." Harry looked happy when he heard the praise of his head of house, but determined when she admitted that professor Quirrel and professor Snape hadn't laughed. Harry promised himself that he would make them smile at least once before the end of the year.

 **I hope you all like what I have written down. I'm that it is so late, but didn't let me upload the normal way, so I had to Copy-N-Paste.**

 **Ddragon21: Nice that you like it, and dratini won't anything up for a little. She first needs to grow but maybe in Harry's next year she can help with a little spider problem perhaps.**

 **Sakura Lisel: Sorry that I messed that up. I think they stayed with all afternoon and had dinner with him and that that is why Ron had gone snooping around, as he hadn't seen them at dinner.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: Exactly. All those towns can easily bounce back from an explosion, but the normal world can't.**

 **StongGuy159: I will, I will.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit

It was the test week and Harry was thinking back to how his first year at Hogwarts had been. Most was quite a bit of fun and the April fools party had been spectacular, though he did miss his Eevee, who had gone with the others. Harry had finished all his tests except DADA. For some reason professor Quirrel had sad that he had to do the last exam different from the others and that he had to go through an obstacle course while everybody in his class would watch through an enchanted mirror.

Harry was standing in front of the door that led to the first obstacle and he was absentmindedly wondering why it was in a third floor corridor, but let it slide. When he opened the door he found a giant Cerberus in the room. He quickly turned into his toon form for safety and tried to remember what Phil had told him about Greek monsters. " _Remember Harry, if you ever see a Cerberus, simply play him a lullaby."_ With those words in mind Harry sang a song he heard from a Selky just before he went to Hogwarts **( Song of the sea)**. Shortly after he started the second verse the three headed dog had lain down and fell asleep. Harry looked around while still humming the song and quickly found the trapdoor, which was the next step of the course and jumped through.

In the classroom, the whole class was looking interestedly at what was going on, though not a lot of action had happened yet. They had all been wondering how Harry was supposed to fight the Cerberus and were all surprised when he simply sang a song. Ron said that he was cheating as that wasn't a way to use DADA, but Hermione shut him down. "Ron, DADA isn't about how to fight with as many spells as possible, but how to use your knowledge in the best way to overcome dark creatures and other obstacles." "Wel.. well sai… said, Mi… Miss Grang… Granger. Fi.. five p… poi… points t… to Gry… Gryffin.. Gryffindor." Professor Quirrel said, before directing them back to the mirror.

When Harry landed, instead of falling on hard stones and forming a silhouette like he had expected, he fell on a plant. "Huh, I landed on a plant, but it is so dark I can't see. Let me make some light first, before I do something stupid. Lumos" Harry said, before lighting his wand, which he had kept in his hand from the beginning. As soon as his wand was lit the plants started to back away from the light and Harry recognized it as Devil's snare and waded with his light to the opening in the wall. He found a door and stepped inside, where he found a high room with actual light, some shiny birds and a new door. Harry noxed his wand so the light went out and looked around. When he tried the new door he found it was locked, so he looked better around the room. He first saw that there was a broom in the corner, but he knew that he couldn't use it, but maybe it was a hint for what he had to do next. Harry took a closer look at the shiny birds, but still didn't see anything special about them. The only way to actually see the birds up close he had to fly, like the broom suggested, so Harry took the toon way. He shook his head and but a bit till there suddenly appeared a pair of bunny ears and tail. He made his ears stand flat and then gave them a push with his paw/hand after which they became a small propeller/helicopter. He soon lifted off and saw that the birds had actually been keys the whole time. He looked around and thought about the fact that the door had looked quite old, so the key had to be as well. Once he found the key he grabbed it and flew down to the door and opened it. Once he was done with the key, he made sure it was okay before letting it go. It seemed to give him a kiss on the cheek before flying away. Harry became bright red while looking at the key, before turning around, shaking the ears and tail of and went through the door to the next room.

Back in the classroom, many of the girls were laughing at the fact that Harry had been kissed by a key and looking sad, as they had thought that Harry had been looking quite cute with the rabbit ears and tail. Many of the boys were just shaking their heads while looking at how the girls were reacting. Professor Quirrel was writing down notes on what was going on, though Hermione thought he was making more notes than were usual for a practical exercise.

As soon as Harry stepped through the door he was bombarded with the most horrific smell he had ever smelled, and he had been stuck with colony of Weezing and Muk once. When he got a couple of steps further into the room, he saw that a giant troll was standing in the middle of the room. He didn't know he the professor had got it into the school, but he knew what he was going to do with it. He started to rummage with one hand into the sleeve of the other before taking out a big mallet. The troll started to grunt and swing his giant wooden club around, hitting Harry. The troll lifted his club and looked satisfied. There was a Harry shaped pancake on the ground, which put its thumb in its mouth before seemingly blowing itself up. When Harry was a big balloon he took out his thumb and started to fly around the room before suddenly stopping right above the trolls head. Here he quickly put his hand in his pocket and took out a mallet, which he swung at the troll. The mallet grew as it swung around, before slammer hard on the trolls skull. As Harry safely landed on the floor a big point started to appear where the mallet had struck and a couple of small tweeting toon birds were flying around the trolls head, before he slowly fell over on his back, leaving the way open for Harry.

The classroom had been shouting when they saw that Harry had to face a troll, but were astonished by how he had finished of the troll. They had all been worried when he had been flattened as a pancake, but laughed when he finished the troll like he did. Professor Quirrel on the other was becoming a bit white, like he hadn't been prepared for all the tricks Harry Rabbit Potter was able to do to his obstacle course.

As soon as Harry stepped through the next door purple flames appeared around the door and on the opposite side of the room black flames appeared. In the middle of the room was a table with a couple of bottles and a piece of parchment. He didn't look at the parchment. Harry wasn't in the mood for a riddle at that moment, so he first went for the most obvious choice and that using aquamenti to put out the fire. Sadly the only thing he got was a cloud of steam that staid up in the rafters of the chamber. He went through different friends he had in the toonworld who were connected to fire in one way or another. Fireprincess was a good one, but he couldn't really do much with what he knew from her. Nazu would probably just try to eat the flames without thinking. Ang would try to go around it and his follow up Korra would simply jump through the flames and bend them around her. In the end he gave up in defeat to directly jumping in like most of his friends would do and went back to the riddle. When he looked at it he had figured it out within a minute. He first took a swig from the harmless wine before drinking from the bottle that wound send him on. The black fire tickled his skin when walked through it.

His classmates in the meantime were wondering what Harry had mend when he said the name of each of his friends aloud. When he started with fireprincess they all looked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes, before giving a small description of who she is, before going on to the next one. Professor Quirrel was looking whiter by the minute as he learned of Harry's numerous powerful friends. Everybody was talking while looking at Harry walking towards the door, but when the mirror changed view to the next door they instantly shushed each other to see what happened next.

What appeared to be the final room came up. Harry didn't see any door, only a big mirror with in front of it a chair. On the upper edge of the mirror were these words written: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ _._ He didn't really cared about what it said, though he though it sounded funny. When Harry looked into the mirror he saw himself with Hermione in her toon form next to him and his parents directly behind him, all smiling at him. In the background he saw many of his friends and it seemed to go on endlessly in the background. He shook his head, wondering what that mirror wanted to show him, as that was already his life. Then slowly the image started to change until it was back to normal and it showed himself standing in a the room. His mirror-image moved of his own accord and brought his hands behind his back before coming back to front and showing Harry a cartoon present. The mirror Harry brought it towards the mirror and Harry felt how his legs brought him closer as well. Mirror Harry made the present touch surface of the mirror before pushing it through, handing it over to Harry. After mirror Harry had given Harry the present he took a step back and the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. Then with a bright flash Harry disappeared.

The whole class was bewildered by what they had seen, and were wondering whether really had as many friends as they had seen in the mirror in the room. When they all looked at Hermione she simply shrugged and said "What. Many people like Harry and he has gone on adventures with most of them if not once most likely twice or more." When they all learned this little fact they quickly started to wonder which characters Harry would bring up in coming years, as he certainly didn't have a lack of them. When Harry was given the present they had all wondered what was in it, but didn't voice it, as they were all shocked by the shattered mirror and the following flash that made Harry disappear. Most were wondering what would happen next, but professor Quirrel was now as white as a corpse, looking like he hadn't expected this to happen. Hermione in the meantime was looking around, wondering where Harry would appear next as he always did when a white flash happened.

 **Sorry that I'm a day late, but after the problems I had last week with updating my whole schedule was out of order. I wonder whether you can name all the characters that I mentioned this chapter and see how well you guys do. Sorry that I leave you at cliffhanger, but I really wanted to try it once.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: Thanks that you liked the chapter, and Luna certainly would be a great toon, who knows what will happen next year…**

 **StrongGuy159: Nice that you found it funny.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

Harry looked around after the white flashed had come back down and found himself in the toonworld. He was in a big room with all kinds of magical artifacts from different movies and tv-series in glass boxes like in a museum. "Ah, I was wondering where that stone had disappeared to." A voice said behind him. When Harry turned around he saw Nicholas Flamel standing in front of him. "Oh hey Nicholas. What do you mean? It's just a present I got from some strange mirror." Harry said while looking questioningly at his friend. Nicholas signed him to open the present. In the box Harry found a red stone that he recognized from the anime Nicholas came from. "Huh, this looks like the philosopher stone, but what was it doing in Hogwarts?" he asked of his friend.

Nicholas laughed a bit while rubbing his neck. "Well Harry, you and actually aren't the only ones who can shift between human and toon forms." He said before turning into a tornado. When he stopped in his place stood a man who resembled Dumbledore and Merlin a bit, but still looked different. "I'm actually the Nicholas Flamel from myth Harry. When I heard from Merlin that he had found a world of toons I was fascinated. He would sometimes send me a message with something new he had found out. When he told me about an anime character based on me, I immediately wanted to meet him. What neither I, nor Merlin, had expected to happen was that my toon version and I merged together and then split up again. Afterwards it was like I had two bodies who could change from one form into the other, separate of each other." He explained.

"Oh wow, that is cool." Harry said to that explanation. "But still, how did the stone come to be in Hogwarts?" he asked, still looking puzzled. "Well, I lend it to Albus Dumbledore. He wanted it for something apparently, but he didn't tell me what. As I knew that giving him the real one would be to dangerous I gave him the toonversion which is useless unless you can turn it back into its toonform and then it would still only work for toons. As I wanted to make sure that no toon got its hand on it I had spelled it that if it got into the hands of a toon he or she would be transported to my gallery. Though, I do wonder how you came into possession of it." Nicholas explained. Harry found that an interesting thing to learn before shaking his head.

"Well, I don't know what headmaster Dumbledore had to do with it, but I was told to go through an obstacle course from a professor of mine for my last exam of the year." As Harry said these words he got worried. "Oh snap, now I will get into trouble for disappearing from school grounds. How am I supposed to get back?" he told the old man, who laughed when he heard what his young friend was worried about. "Don't worry Harry. The empty box will send you right back to where you came from. I will come with you to find out how it came to be that you found my stone." While speaking these words Nicholas set the red philosopher stone in one of the glass boxes in the room, before turning back to Harry. As soon as he put the box back together another bright flash appeared and the two disappeared from the gallery.

Back at Hogwarts the class was all wondering where Harry had gone and when they looked back at their professor they really got worried, because the professor had fainted, his turban seeming to become a bit crooked. They all started to talk to each other, not looking at what might be in the mirror that was still showing the big room. That was, until a new flash of light appeared and now Harry was standing next to an old man with the present. That brought them all back to looking at what was going to happen next. The old man looked around at the room, before looking at the broken mirror that was lying on the ground. With a wave of his hand the mirror was back to normal, but didn't show their reflections. The old man looked at bit more until he stopped at looked directly to the children in the classroom, through the watching mirror they were using.

Harry was happy when he saw that Nicholas had repaired the mirror as he didn't know what the professor would think about him breaking other people's stuff. He did wonder what his old friend was looking for when he kept turning around. Than Nicholas stopped and kept watching one point in the air a little away. He took Harry's and walked forward to the point he had been looking at and suddenly Harry felt himself walking through a watery wall and when he opened his eyes, he was in the classroom in front of all his classmates.

It was quite a shocker for everybody when the old man and Harry suddenly seemed to walk through the watching mirror and into the classroom. "Hey Harry, what happened? Everybody was worried." Hermione said with a grin while giving her friend a hug. "Well, the present apparently had a transportation spell on it that brought me to Nicholas Flamel hear. Once I explained what had happened he wanted to come and bring me back here and see what happened." Harry explained before seeing professor Quirrel out cold on the floor. "Oh look, it seems like he blacked out. Let's see what is under that turban of his. I've been already been wondering this whole year." He said before walking towards the downed professor. Once he stood next to the DADA professor he sat on his hunches and pulled up the turban.

What they all saw made many cry out in alarm, because on the back of the professor's head was another face and it seemed to be angry. "You fool, wake up and get us away from here. We need that stone. Kill the boy." The face kept on screaming insults to the professor until Nicholas used a silencing charm on the face. "Well children, my name is Nicholas Flamel and I think I should discuss a couple of things with your professor. So I think this lesson is over and you should all go outside to have some fun in the sun." With these words Nicholas send all the students out of the classroom and shut the door. The students never saw professor Quirrel or that horrendous face again.

Once they were all outside of the class everybody started to interrogate Harry on what he had done on the obstacle course. Harry simply walked outside while answering all their questions and explained a couple of things about the toonworld. It was only when they had to go to the Great Hall for dinner that the other students stopped asking questions. Hermione had been silent the whole time except for helping Harry with certain questions about the toonworld, but she was wondering what had actually been in the present and asked after it.

When his friend asked after the present Harry answered by telling her everything that happened after he had flashed away. After the explanation she asked "Harry, what do you think about inviting a couple of our friends over? Maybe Nicholas could help us set it back up and at an obstacle or two." When the toonboy heard what his friend asked his face split into a Cheshire smile that went from ear to ear. "That would be a great idea. I have been wondering when we could invite Hercules or Kim over, as they are always great for a small adventure." Hermione smiled at her friend's answer. "Why don't you get ask professor McGonagall and Nicholas for help and I will call our friends so they can come over. Maybe we could make it that the whole school watches as they go through the obstacle course with a small price at the end." Harry nodded and ran back inside to ask, only thinking about the fun he would have with his friends.

 **I will give a bit more information about how Nicholas Flamel came into contact with his toon.**

Nicholas Flamel is a descendent of Merlin, but as he was the son of a daughter he was never going to inherit Merlin's painting. He did live in the castle with Merlin and would often talk with the painting. Once he accomplished immortality through the philosopher stone Merlin thought his descendent had become wise enough to know the truth about the fact that Merlin could actually step out of his portrait. Since then they stayed in contact where they would send letters through owl mail to each other.

When Merlin went with the squib son of the family to America he of course told his old friend. At the discovery of the toon world Nicholas was a great help for Merlin on finding how to make a portal to the world and was there when the portal was made. Since then Nicholas sometimes visited his friend in the toonworld, but mainly left it alone.

That was, until Merlin told Nicholas about the anime that there appeared to be a character that was based on Nicholas Flamel. When the old wizard heard this he immediately wanted to meet his toon version and see how much they had in common. What he hadn't expected was to meet the anime toon on the street in Japan and suddenly be surrounded by a white flash and reappear in a toonroom all alone. He wondered where the toon had gone he had walked into by accident, until he heard a second voice in his head. Both he and the voice were shocked by what had happened. They had apparently fused together and didn't know how to split up again.

Luckily the toon Nicholas had heard about another toon who had a split personality and had managed to make a second body appear for his second personality that looked different from his own and explained the concept to wizard Nicholas. He agreed with the toon and after trying for over an hour they finally succeeded in making a second body appear. They stayed together for the rest of the day and figured out that they could change from the toonform that the anime character had to the normal form the old wizard had. They also knew everything the other knew about and could talk to each other through a mind link. After that day they would often meet up and even pull a couple of pranks on their friends by making it appear as if there were two of them, which was actually true.

 **I hope you all liked it and sorry for the short story, but next week there will be a longer one. So don't worry.**

 **StrongGuy 159: Hear you go.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys.**

 **I'm very sorry, but this isn't a new chapter.**

 **I've got writers block and don't know what to do for now.  
I will try to come back to this story someday, but for now it is on hold.**

 **I still hope that you guys could write possible episodes for the Harry Rabbit Potter tv-series that is part of this story, but that is up to you.**


	15. one-shot duelling and talking

I don´t own Harry Potter or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

AN: I´ve thought hard in the last two months, but I really can´t find the inspiration to string this story.

In the coming weeks I will upload a couple of one-shots instead that I thought up with my Harry Potter Rabbit character.

This first one is: Duelling and languages

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. They were hoping that the duelling class would be interesting, but when they saw who was teaching their expactations quickly fell. The fraud tried to make a show of the whole thing. Professor Snape stood at the other end of the platform, waiting till the idiot was done pransing around.

After the worst DADA-teacher in history finished the count-down the potion´s master make quick work of disarming and stunning the fool of a man. Many of the male students in the Great Hall started grinning and laughing at the show, even a couple of Gryffindors.

After the embarrasment done to him, the foolish professor called for a pair of students to demonstrate as well what they had learned. As he still thought he could get Harry to see him as an inspiration he called him to the stage. Professor Snape whether it was alright if he called one of his own students then and called for Draco Malfoy.

The stupid DADA-professor started the count down, and when he said 2 Draco called out: ¨Expelliarmus¨. Harry quickly dodged it before calling a disarming spell of his own. Draco was hit, but was able to hold his wand in his hand and was instead blasted back a couple of meters.

He quickly stood up and looked furious this time. He flurished his wand and said: ¨Serpent sortia¨ after which a green snake flew out of his wand. Instead of engaching the snake with magic Harry simply looked at it before saying ~Hello, small one. Are you all right?~

Everybody was looking in shock, especially when the snake seemed to answer back. ~Speaker, I´m well. Though I don´t know where I am.~ Harry grinned before saying. ~Don´t worry, I know a safe place for you.~ before he picked up the snake.

When Harry looked up he said ¨What, have you never seen a guy talking to a snake?¨. Most of the students simply shook their heads, but then a Hufflepuf student called out: ¨You are Slytherin´s heir aren´t you? You are a parselmouth just like him¨.

Harry was stunned for a minute, before he started laughing. When he noticed nobody else was laughing he calmed down and asked ¨Why does knowing a language mean I am his heir. I had to work to learn snake, just as I had to work to learn how to speak rabbit, cat and horse. Why do you think that being a parselmouth as you call it equals me being an heir to one of the founders of the school. Do you mean that if I was able to speak batcher, or lion, or raven that I would be the heir of the other founders?¨ he asked.

When everybody kept looking at him, he shrugged he shoulders and walked to the doors out of the Great Hall. When he was at the treshhold he put the arm without a snake on it around Hermione who was waiting for him and they happily walked away to help their new friend find a safe place to stay.

I thought it was an interesting concept that Harry could learn an animal language from a cartoon character. For example: he learned snake from Sliss from the Jungle-book, rabbit from his dad Roger, cat from Cheshire cat and horse from Twilight Sparkle from MLP-FIM.


End file.
